The Shape of Love
by Blue Shin
Summary: Karena bagi mereka cinta "...tidak selalu menyakitkan"-Jaehwan./ "...tidak harus memiliki"-Hyunbin./ "...adalah pengorbanan"-Daniel./ "...butuh pengertian"-Jonghyun./ "...adalah kebahagiaan"-Seungwoo./ "...adalah alasan untuk tumbuh"-Minhyun. Fanfiction JUSTICE LEAGUE. MinHyunbin, OngNiel, Howons. BxB
1. Chapter 1

**THE SHAPE OF LOVE**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seungwoo, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel, Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Kim Taedong**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life.**

 **This is just fanfiction**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari Justice League.**

 **Chapter One**

 **"Kehidupan seperti sebuah gelombang"**

'Tap tap tap'

Suara sepatu yang bergesek dengan lantai terdengar di sebuah lorong panjang. Suasana yang sangat sepi menimbulkan gema yang dapat didengar oleh Jonghyun, sang pemilik sepatu. Tak acuh dengan hal tersebut, lelaki dengan kemeja biru muda yang sengaja tidak dimasukan ke dalam celana hitam panjangnya itu melangkah terburu-buru. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari ruangan dengan pintu dibiarkan terbuka. Dengan raut muka khawatir, Jonghyun masuk dan mendapati lelaki lain di dalam ruangan tengah duduk menunduk memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Minhyun-a,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui saat ini juga berdiri dihadapannya. Bukannya berdiri untuk menyamakan pandangan dengan lelaki didepannya, Minhyun justru kembali menunduk. Melihat hal tersebut, Jonghyun jongkok dan menepuk bahu Minhyun pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Minhyun tidak bergeming. Dengan sabar, lelaki yang merupakan sahabatnya itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan padaku setelah menelponku sambil menangis?"

Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan kali ini tatapan keduanya bertemu, "Maafkan aku, Jonghyun-a"

Jonghyun diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang lawan bicara.

"Aku... ingin menyerah saja."

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat hingga Jonghyun membuka mulutnya, "Apa hanya sebatas ini usahamu?"

"Aku lelah. Benar-benar lelah, Jonghyun-a," ucap Minhyun frustasi.

Jonghyun terdiam. Ia merasa sedih melihat sahabatnya itu kacau. Dan ia juga merasa menyesal tidak mencegah Minhyun sejak dulu, tapi malah ikut membantu yang berakhir dengan kekacauan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku. Jika saja aku mempunyai kemampuan lebih mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya." Jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya. Di saat seperti ini, justru dirinya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Akulah yang tidak berbakat di bidang musik. Harusnya aku memang tidak memilih menentang ayahku."

Musik. Satu kata yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Sejak kecil Minhyun sudah bermimpi ingin menjadi seorang musisi. Namun, orang tuanya tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa impian itu bukanlah hanya hobi semata. Hingga saat menjelang ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, kedua orang tuanya dibuat kaget dengan jurusan pilihan anaknya. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya serius dengan impian kecilnya itu. Karena hal itu, terjadi perdebatan antara Minhyun dengan orang tuanya itu. Mereka menginginkan Minhyun menjadi seorang jaksa, tapi dirinya tidak pernah berniat memasuki dunia hukum. Meskipun begitu, Minhyun tetap menuruti keinginan kedua orangtuanya dengan musik tetap menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Satu tahun berlalu, Minhyun masih melakukan kedua hal -kuliah dan musik- dengan seimbang. Namun, semuanya berubah menjadi kacau ketika kedua orang tuanya menyuruhnya berhenti dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan musik. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuatnya frustasi. Minhyun adalah anak penurut yang selalu berusaha membuat bangga orang tuanya. Dan kali ini ia memutuskan menjadi anak durhaka yang menentang ayah dan ibunya. Ia memilih keluar dari rumah dan berfokus mengejar impiannya.

Hampir satu bulan sejak Minhyun meninggalkan rumahnya. Sejak itu pula ia merasa tidak ada perkembangan dengan apa yang ingin ia capai. Tiap harinya ia merasa bersalah terhadap orang tuanya. Hal tersebut kemudian membawa pengaruh pada tujuannya. Hidupnya kacau. Musik yang selalu mendampinginya bagai jarum yang siap menyakitinya kapan saja jika tidak berhati-hati.

"Kau berbakat, Minhyun. Kau bisa menyanyi, menari, bahkan membuat lagu."

"Lalu apa gunanya jika semua itu pas-pasan? Tidak ada dari tiga hal itu yang menonjol di diriku!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Jonghyun hanya bisa diam. Minhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya yang bergetar membuat Jonghyun semakin merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna. Hingga suara seseorang dari ambang pintu mengagetkannya.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh masuk?"

Jonghyun menoleh dan melihat lelaki dengan kaos merah serta celana panjang hitam yang menjadikannya terlihat seperti anak _hiphop?_

"Kurasa boleh." Gumamnya kemudian masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di meja yang berada di dekat Minhyun dan Jonghyun.

Lelaki itu melirik pada Minhyun yang tengah menangis meskipun tidak ada suara.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi dari luar."

Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk sebagai balasan, "Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, hanya saja aku mempunyai kenalan yang mengalami hal sama sepertinya. Jadi, boleh aku memberi saran?"

Jonghyun menoleh sesaat pada Minhyun kemudian kembali fokus pada lelaki asing tersebut, "Ya, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Baiklah," Lelaki tersebut meposisikan dirinya menghadap Jonghyun, "Sebelumnya, namaku Ong Seungwoo." ucapnya dengan tangan terulur.

Jonghyun menerima uluran tangan Seungwoo, "Aku Jonghyun. Dan ini Hwang Minhyun."

Seungwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara, "Ah, baiklah langsung saja. Nah, jadi temanku ini juga sempat menyerah dengan impiannya karena ayahnya tidak suka dia menari. Padahal dia jago sekali menarinya. Kalo temanmu ini karena apa? Apa cuma karena bakatnya yang tidak seberapa?"

"Sama saja dengan temanmu. Orangtuanya juga tidak setuju." Jelas Jonghyun.

"Ahh kebetulan." Seungwoo menoleh pada Minhyun yang masih berada di posisi yang sama, "Kalo begitu aku sarankan untuk bicara lagi dengan orangtuamu."

Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada Seungwoo, "Apa kau pikir segampang itu? Aku sudah pernah mencobanya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat bicara dengan mereka? Apa kau hanya bilang aku ingin bermusik? Oh ayolah, hal seperti itu tentu saja tidak akan mempan."

Minhyun terdiam. Sedangkan Jonghyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia tidak menyangka orang asing tersebut sangat berani. Melihat dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya Seungwoo adalah orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja.

"Kau harus menunjukkan hasil dari kerja kerasmu. Atau jika belum ada hasil, kau harus menjelaskan rencanamu kedepan yang tentunya bisa menyakinkan mereka. Orang tua selalu menginginkan anaknya sukses, jadi kau harus bisa yakinkan mereka kalo musik bisa membuatmu sukses." Jelasnya dengan diakhiri senyuman tulus.

Hening sesaat hingga Minhyun beranjak dari posisinya. Kedua orang lain yang berada di ruang yang sama tersebut ikut berdiri dan menatap Minhyun bingung.

"Aku... akan mencobanya." Minhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman, "Terima kasih, Seungwoo-ssi."

Seungwoo menarik kursi di sebuah meja dekat pintu masuk restoran. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman sambil menatap orang yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Darimana kau?" Tanya orang dihadapannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Tentu saja mengambil flashdisk-mu yang tertinggal di ruang multi." Jawab Seungwoo sambil menatap tajam sang penanya.

Lelaki didepannya itu tertawa, "Maaf, lagian bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan barang penting milikku itu."

Seungwoo hanya menatapnya malas, kemudian meminum kopi yang sudah dipesankan oleh temannya itu.

"Jadi kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak tersesat atau bertemu Jisung sunbae kan?"

Seungwoo tersenyum bangga, "Kau tidak akan menyangka ini, Kang Daniel. Aku baru saja memberi petuah pada seseorang di ruang _dance_."

Kang Daniel, sahabatnya sejak masuk perguruan tinggi tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Hah? Petuah? Maksudmu saran?"

Seungwoo mengangguk, "Yap, saran. Dan dia mencoba mengikuti saranku."

"Hanya saran kenapa kau bangga sekali?"

"Ey, orang yang kuberi saran bukan orang biasa. Dia Hwang Minhyun."

Daniel kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Hwang Minhyun?" Dua detik kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Maksudmu Hwang Minhyun yang meraih peringkat satu saat ujian masuk?"

"Iyalah. Memangnya ada berapa orang dengan nama itu di univ kita?!"

"Lah kalo begitu kenapa kau memberinya saran? Memangnya dia kenapa? Dan bukannya dia anak hukum? Kenapa ada di ruang _dance_? Perasaan aku tidak pernah melihatnya di klub _dance_ ,"

"Kalo tanya satu-satu, dong!" Seungwoo menjitak Daniel hingga sang empunya meringis, "Dia itu masuk hukum karena orang tuanya. Inginnya sih masuk jurusan seni musik, tapi ya begitu kayak Eunki kasusnya."

Daniel mengangguk paham, kemudian menyeruput jus apelnya. "Bahkan orang paling pintar pun bisa mengalami masalah yang berat." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan kembali gelasnya.

"Hm. Sama halnya dengan kita, dia juga manusia biasa."

* * *

Hyunbin menempelkan botol minuman yang dibelinya barusan pada wajahnya yang memerah. Udara musim dingin yang cukup menusuk tulang siapapun itu memicu lelaki tinggi tersebut mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Dilihatnya benda bundar yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam rupanya."

Menyadari dirinya sudah terlalu lama di mini market, ia beranjak pergi. Langkah kakinya yang panjang membuatnya lebih cepat hingga dirinya sudah berada di pinggir lapangan basket dekat apartemennya.

'Duk duk'

Hyunbin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah lapangan kala mendengar suara pantulan bola. Seseorang yang tengah melempar bola asal menjadi objek yang menarik untuk dilihatnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lapangan untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan tak ada bola yang masuk ke dalam ring. Bosan melihatnya, Hyunbin akhirnya berlari mengambil bola yang menggelinding tidak jauh darinya.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa main basket tidak?" Tanya Hyunbin sambil memutar bola ditangannya seperti akan melakukan servis voli.

Yang ditanya hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Acara melempar bola sebagai bentuk pelemparan stres-nya itu telah diganggu oleh manusia tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hyunbin sendiri justru melempar bola ke arah ring. Dan dengan mudahnya bola tersebut lolos melewati lubang ring basket.

"Begini caranya bermain." Ucapnya dengan nada sombong disertai senyuman penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menunjukkan padaku cara bermain basket." Ucapnya dengan nada sakrasme hingga Hyunbin melongo mendengarnya. "Lagipula aku tidak sedang bermain untuk melatih kemampuan bermain basketku."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berpikir."

Untuk kedua kalinya Hyunbin melongo karena jawaban lelaki bermata sipit itu, " _Berpikir dengan bermain basket? Memangnya bisa?"_ Batinnya tidak percaya.

"Setiap orang mempunyai cara berkonsentrasinya sendiri. Dan aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan bermain basket." Ucapnya seperti mendengar batin Hyunbin. Kemudian lelaki itu mengambil bola basket yang berada di dekat kakinya dan melempar ke arah Hyunbin. Dengan sigap ia menangkapnya.

"Lalu apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"Jawaban? Benar juga, aku sedang mencari jawaban," gumamnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak ada diantara keduanya yang mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan suara angin berhembuspun tidak terdengar sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya suara langkah kaki memecah keheningan. Hyunbin memperhatikan lelaki yang baru saja ia temui itu melangkah untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di dekat ring. Ia terus memperhatikan hingga lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Untuk sesaat Hyunbin lupa caranya bernafas. Lelaki didepannya ini tersenyum sangat manis hingga dirinya merasa jantungnya tak berdetak dengan normal.

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati Hyunbin yang mematung. Tersadar bahwa dirinya ditinggalkan, Hyunbin berbalik dan menemukan lelaki tadi belum jauh dari ia berdiri.

"Tunggu!" Suara _bass_ milik Hyunbin itu menghentikan langkah lelaki yang mempunyai tinggi tidak jauh darinya. "Siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu menoleh dan kembali menunjukkan senyumnya, "Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun."

* * *

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyunbin menoleh pada sumber suara dan menemukan Kim Jaehwan- _tetangga sebelahnya_ tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Hyunbin menunjuk dirinya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jaehwan. "Apa aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Dari aku berjalan di ujung sana sampai sini, aku melihatmu terus berdiri di depan pintu."

Hyunbin tersenyum kikuk, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Ia memperhatikan Jaehwan dari atas hingga bawah, "Sepertinya hyung yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

Jaehwan tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa aku selalu seperti ini."

Hyunbin menepuk bahu yang lebih tua, "Semangat hyung. Jadi, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kepulanganmu yang lebih awal?"

"Yah begitulah. Aku terus membuat kesalahan jadi manajer menyuruhku pulang."

Hyunbin mengangguk paham kemudian menepuk bahu Jaehwan sekali lagi sebelum keduanya masuk ke apartemen masing-masing. Terkadang ia merasa iba pada tetangganya itu. Meskipun keduanya tidak terlalu akrab mengingat baru beberapa minggu Hyunbin tinggal di apartemen kecil tersebut, ia cukup mengetahui beberapa hal mengenainya. Salah satunya adalah Jaehwan yang hampir setiap hari selalu berangkat di pagi buta bahkan matahari belum terbit dan pulang pada dini hari.

Jaehwan membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur kecilnya. Ia menatap langit-langit apartemennya sebelum menutup matanya menggunakan sebelah lengannya. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Memikirkan bagaimana keras hidupnya.

Jaehwan adalah anak sulung di keluarganya. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga kaya yang bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan uang. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang buruh sehingga penghasilannya hanya bisa digunakan untuk makan sehari-hari. Oleh karena itu, Jaehwan yang merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab ikut bekerja membantu keluarganya. Pada awalnya, ia sempat berhenti dari sekolahnya selama 3 minggu hingga akhirnya pihak sekolah memanggil kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimanapun kedua orang tuanya tidak menginginkan Jaehwan berhenti sekolah hanya untuk membantu kebutuhan keluarga. Melihat orang tuanya yang kecewa, Jaehwan pun kembali ke sekolah dan belajar dengan giat serta tetap bekerja _part time._ Hinggasaat ini ia berhasil membayar biaya kuliah serta hidupnya sendiri di Seoul. Namun, tentunya tidak semua berjalan lancar. Sering kali ia kekurangan uang karena bekerja _part time_ tidak menghasilkan banyak uang.

"Baru satu tahun tapi kenapa rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun?"

* * *

"Benar-benar melelahkan."

Taedong tertawa mendengar keluhan dari Hyunbin. Hyunbin sendiri hanya menatap datar teman SMA sekaligus teman kuliahnya itu.

"Sungguh. Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat di upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Beruntung mereka masih memberi toleransi padamu." Ujar Taedong sambil memegang perutnya sakit karena banyak tertawa.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau, Kim Taedong."

"Maaf maaf. Ah ya ampun," Hyunbin menatap jijik pada Taedong yang kali ini mengusap matanya karena mengeluarkan air mata.

"Permisi para _hoobae_." Hyunbin dan Taedong menoleh pada sumber suara. "Apa kalian berminat bergabung dengan klub futsal kami?"

Kedua lelaki tinggi itu menerima brosur yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang sepertinya adalah senior mereka. Kemudian keduanya memperhatikan sekeliling dan baru menyadari bahwa ada banyak orang disekitar mereka. Hyunbin masih melongo melihat banyaknya _stand_ berdiri yang menandakan ada banyak klub di universitas ini. Lamunannya buyar ketika Taedong menepuk bahunya cukup keras.

"Mau ikut klub apa?"

"Eh, apa ya? Banyak sekali klubnya."

"Kalau begitu ayo lihat-lihat dulu." Ajaknya kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Hyunbin memperhatikan tiap _stand_ yang ia lewati. Ada banyak _stand_ yang dibuat unik dengan beberapa pertunjukan yang mengundang banyak mahasiswa baru. Ia terus menelusuri hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan gerombolan orang yang sedang menonton suatu pertunjukan dance. Awalnya ia hanya tertarik pada beberapa orang yang meliukkan tubuhnya itu, tetapi kemudian atensinya berubah pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat _stand_ tersebut. Meskipun sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu sejak ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu, ia masih mengenalnya dengan jelas. Dia Hwang Minhyun.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **Haloha saya author baru. Jadi masih amat sangat amatir dalam menulis ff. Jadi juga mohon review nya sebagai saran atau kritik biar saya bisa tambah belajar banyak. Mohon ya dukungannya.**

 **2017/5/7**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SHAPE OF LOVE**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seungwoo, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel, Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Kim Taedong, Jung Sewoon.**

 **Pair:**

 **MinHyunbin, OngNiel, Howons**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life.**

* * *

 **This is just fanfiction**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari Justice League.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **"Kebersamaan yang hangat"**

Minhyun memandang langit biru yang gelap karena malam. Berharap ia dapat melihat bintang jatuh. Namun, kabut yang menutupi langit dan bintang membuat sinar matanya redup. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang cukup dalam. Apa yang terjadi belakangan ini telah melunturkan semangat hidupnya. Ingin rasanya ia berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar malam-malam begini?"

Minhyun tidak menoleh. Ia jelas mengetahui siapa yang berjalan mendekatinya dan dengan santainya berdiri disampingnya. Ia sangat berhutang budi pada lelaki itu.

"Melihat bintang."

Mendengar jawaban Minhyun, Jonghyun ikut memandang langit. Ia tidak melihat bintang. Pandangannya kembali pada Minhyun yang masih tidak menoleh sejak kedatangannya. Lelaki disampingnya tersenyum manis, akan tetapi yang dilihat oleh Jonghyun hanyalah sebuah senyuman lelah bercampur putus asa.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba. Benar kan?"

"Ya. Semua butuh proses. Mungkin saat ini mereka belum bisa menerima keputusanmu. Tapi, suatu saat nanti pasti mereka mengerti."

Minhyun akhirnya menoleh pada Jonghyun. Lelaki itu tersenyum yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang. Jika saja ia tidak mengingat 'seseorang' mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Jonghyun merasa menyesal setelah lima menit tidak ada jawaban dari Minhyun. Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini justru dirinya menambah beban pikiran Minhyun.

"Ma-"

"Tentu saja melanjutkannya."

Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Kali ini aku akan tetap berjalan di jalan yang ada. Dan suatu hari nanti... aku harus bisa berjalan di jalanku sendiri."

Jonghyun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Aku akan mendukungmu."

Mendengar pernyataan Jonghyun, Minhyun terkekeh. "Kau juga harus membantuku. Aku berniat tetap melakukan musik secara diam-diam."

Dan selanjutnya hanya tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus bahagia dari Jonghyun yang dilihat Minhyun.

* * *

"Kau mengajakku ke kampus ternyata untuk ini?"

Seungwoo melotot pada Daniel yang menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Di pagi buta seperti ini, Daniel mengajaknya ke kampus untuk ikut membantu mempromosikan klub _dance_ -nya. Bahkan, ia belum sempat sarapan karena sudah digeret paksa oleh lelaki berambut _honey brown_ tersebut.

"Kami kekurangan anggota. Jadi, kali ini saja kau bantu aku. Lagipula wajahmu bisa menarik perhatian hoobae _._ Kau kan populer."

Terima kasih untuk pujian Daniel yang telah membuat Seungwoo tersenyum bangga. Meskipun baru satu tahun mereka berteman, Daniel sudah hafal dengan segala sifat Seungwoo. Mengingat Seungwoo adalah orang yang terbuka.

"Jadi... sekarang apa? Mahasiswa baru kan baru saja mulai upacara penerimaan," Seungwoo menatap bingung pada Daniel yang hanya berdiri di dekat _stand._

"Ehm, apa ya?"

Selanjutnya Daniel meringis karena Seungwoo baru saja menjitaknya.

"Ehem"

Seungwoo dan Daniel menoleh pada lelaki yang baru saja berdehem.

"Kau sakit?"

Jonghyun melongo kemudian tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Seungwoo yang kelewat datar bahkan tidak sesuai dengan isi pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?"

Jonghyun menggeleng, "Ah tidak. Lucu saja."

"Baguslah jika lucu." Seungwoo pun mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, bagaimana kabar temanmu?"

"Temanku?"

"Iya temanmu yang waktu itu bersamamu, yang mempunyai masalah itu,"

Daniel tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana Seungwoo yang notabene bukan anak seni tetapi sangat bagus dalam berakting. Pantas saja ia populer tidak hanya di Fakultas Teknik, tetapi juga di beberapa fakultas lain.

"Oh maksudmu Minhyun? Dia... ya begitulah."

"Begitulah? Maksudmu apa Kim Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun, Seungwoo, dan Daniel menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Ekspresi Jonghyun sudah seperti tertangkap basah mencuri. Sedangkan Daniel melongo karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Minhyun dalam jarak dekat. Lain lagi dengan Seungwoo yang _stay kalem_ , padahal di otaknya sudah berisik karena berdebat mengenai marga Jonghyun yang ia pikir sebelumnya adalah Lee.

"Halo. Apa kabar, Seungwoo-ssi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, aku ingat kau Hwang Minhyun,"

"Iya. Aku minta maaf waktu itu tidak memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar." Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Seungwoo.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula waktu itu aku berkenalan tidak di waktu yang tepat. Jadi, bagaimana masalahmu?"

Minhyun tersenyum kecut, "Kurasa memang butuh proses."

Seungwoo mengangguk paham, "Tidak apa-apa. Jalani saja dulu."

Minhyun kembali tersenyum dan matanya beralih pada lelaki di sebelah Seungwoo. Menyadari hal itu, Seungwoo menarik lengan Daniel untuk mendekat.

"Kenalkan, dia temanku, Kang Daniel."

Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki tersebut. "Oh hai, aku Hwang Minhyun."

"Kang Daniel." Daniel menjabat tangan Minhyun. "Dan aku satu klub dengan Jonghyun."

"Benarkah?"

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Seungwoo menunjuk Daniel dan Jonghyun bergantian.

Yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mengangguk. Jonghyun sendiri sepertinya sudah melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya tadi telah tertangkap basah oleh Minhyun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu kita hanya perlu saling mengakrabkan diri supaya kedepannya hubungan kita semakin erat. Sehingga terjalin pertemanan yang baik."

Minhyun dan Jonghyun tertawa mendengar cara bicara Seungwoo yang seperti sedang mengisi suatu acara. Daniel sendiri sudah berjongkok memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

Selama beberapa jam sebelum upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru selesai, mereka berempat berbincang-bincang layaknya teman yang sudah akrab. Pada awalnya isi dari percakapan mereka hanya saling bertanya satu sama lain. Lama-kelamaan perbincangan tersebut tidak lagi berisi perkenalan, melainkan berisi sebuah canda tawa.

 _Canda tawa yang menciptakan kehangatan dan kenangan._

"Silahkan yang mau bergabung."

Minhyun sibuk memberikan brosur pada mahasiswa baru yang melewatinya. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur ia menikmatinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa antusias dengan suatu acara. Kemudian dilihatnya Seungwoo yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan banyak perempuan yang merupakan mahasiswa baru. Ia pun akhirnya percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Seungwoo tadi kalau dirinya sangat populer. Hari pertama saja ia berhasil menarik banyak perhatian adik tingkatnya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Minhyun tidak menyadari kalau Seungwoo sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menyodorkan minuman pada Minhyun.

"Minumlah. Sepertinya kau sebentar lagi akan pingsan."

Minhyun menoleh pada Seungwoo dan kemudian irisnya menatap pada botol minuman yang disodorkannya. "Terima kasih. Dan memang seperti ini aku." Ucapnya diselingi tawa kecilnya kemudian menerima minuman tersebut.

"Oh begitu. Ah yang penting ayo menepi. Pertunjukannya mau mulai."

Keduanya pun berdiri di dekat _stand_ memperhatikan bagaimana cara klub _dance_ menarik perhatian. Jonghyun dan Daniel ikut terlibat dalam pertunjukan meskipun hanya sebentar karena mereka masih terbilang anggota baru. Pertunjukan yang disuguhkan menarik banyak mahasiswa. Tidak hanya yang berpakaian formal dengan jas almamater tanda mahasiswa baru, tetapi yang berpakaian casual pun juga ikut menonton pertunjukan _dance_ tersebut.

Seungwoo dan Minhyun ikut menikmati pertunjukan. Sesekali Seungwoo memerhatikan orang-orang yang menonton. Ia tersenyum bangga karena banyak yang tertarik. Padahal dirinya bukan berasal dari klub _dance._ Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang arah pandangannya tidak pada pertunjukan, melainkan pada orang disebelahnya.

"Ya! Minhyun." Seungwoo menepuk bahu Minhyun pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung karena Seungwoo tidak sedang menatapnya.

"Kau mengenal orang itu?" Tunjuknya menggunakan dagu.

Mata Minhyun mencari orang yang dimaksud Seungwoo. "Yang mana?"

"Yang tinggi itu di belakang cewek berambut merah." Minhyun kembali mencari. "Daritadi dia melihatmu terus."

"Masa sih?"

Minhyun memperhatikan satu persatu orang disekitar perempuan yang dimaksud Seungwoo. Maniknya berhenti pada lelaki tinggi yang tengah menatapnya juga. Namun, sedetik kemudian lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan tampak salah tingkah. Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasanya ia pernah melihat lelaki itu di suatu tempat.

"Ah, dia yang waktu itu." Seru Minhyun. "Hei! Kemarilah!" Minhyun berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Beberapa orang menoleh pada Minhyun termasuk lelaki yang berdiri disebelah fokusnya.

"Bin, sepertinya dia memanggilmu." Taedong menyikut Hyunbin yang bergerak-gerak tidak jelas.

"Ha?"

Taedong menatap datar sahabatnya itu. Melihat dari bagaimana sikap Hyunbin, ia menduga temannya itu mengenal lelaki yang masih betah melambai-lambai. Bahkan, lelaki disebelahnya pun ikut melambai-lambai.

"Sana, Bin. Kasihan kalau _sunbae_ itu begitu terus." Suruhnya sambil mendorong-dorong Hyunbin.

"Apa? Aku harus apa?"

Rasanya Taedong ingin sekali menyeret Hyunbin langsung jika saja dua orang yang diduganya _sunbae_ itu tidak berjalan mendekati mereka. Dengan tepukan keras pada punggung Hyunbin menjadi pertanda Taedong meninggalkan temannya itu sendirian.

"Lho, kenapa dia pergi?" Seungwoo menunjuk pada Taedong yang berjalan menjauh.

"Ah. D-dia ada urusan," Hyunbin menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanda dirinya gugup.

"Oh iya, lama tidak bertemu. Jadi, kau mahasiswa baru disini?"

Hyunbin akhirnya kembali menatap Minhyun. Wajahnya yang terlihat lebih cerah daripada terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya cukup membuat detak jantung Hyunbin berdetak lebih cepat.

"I-iya. Aku mahasiswa baru."

"Fakultas mana?" Tanya Seungwoo.

"Fakultas Teknik, sunbae _._ " Jawab Hyunbin yang entah sejak kapan mengetahui bahwa dua orang didepannya adalah kakak tingkatnya.

"Woah kalau begitu kau adik tingkatku." Seungwoo dengan santainya merangkul Hyunbin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Hyunbin sendiri hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa menanyakan namamu waktu itu."

Seungwoo melepas rangkulannya pada Hyunbin, "Jadi kalian tidak saling kenal sebelumnya?"

Minhyun mengangguk, "Iya. Kami baru bertemu satu kali dan itu belum lama ini."

"Ey, kukira dia adik kelasmu atau mantan pacarmu."

Keduanya sukses membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar pernyataan Seungwoo.

"Kenapa?"

Minhyun menggelengkkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kau hanya lucu saja."

"Ow terima kasih. Aku mendapat pujian itu dua kali hari ini."

Minhyun kembali tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ah iya siapa namamu?"

"H-hyunbin. Kwon Hyunbin." Hyunbin menjawab setengah sadar. Ia masih terpana dengan tawa Minhyun.

"Hyunbin ya. Aku Ong Seungwoo."

Hyunbin tersadar, "Ha? Ong? Maksudmu Hong?"

"Tidak. Ong bukan Hong ataupun Gong." Ucap Seungwoo penuh penekanan.

"Namamu lucu sekali."

Seungwoo pun hanya tertawa karena kali ini yang mendapat pujian adalah namanya. Sepertinya ia harus sering berterima kasih kepada keluarganya.

* * *

"Jaehwan hyung?"

Jaehwan yang sedang membagikan brosur klub musik nya itu seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya kala mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Jung Sewoon!" Serunya yang kemudian langsung menghampiri adik kelasnya sewaktu tingkat menengah itu. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menurutmu apa yang aku pakai sekarang?"

Jaehwan memperhatikan pakaian Sewoon, "Kau mahasiswa baru disini?"

Sewoon mengangguk. "Kejutan, hyung!"

"Apa-apaan itu. Seharusnya kau harus membuat ekspresi lain saat mengatakan itu." Jaehwan tertawa, "Kau tidak berubah."

"Kau juga masih terlihat sama, hyung"

"Benarkah? Ngomong-ngomong kau mengambil apa?"

"Sama denganmu. Administrasi bisnis."

Jaehwan membelalakkan matanya, "Serius? Jangan bilang kau mengikutiku?"

Sewoon mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Tidaklah, hyung. Tahu lalu sebelum kau bilang padaku mau memilih jurusan apa, aku sudah ingin memilih jurusan ini."

"Kalau begitu selamat datang, Jung Sewoon." Tanpa permisi Jaehwan memeluk Sewoon singkat.

Sewoon hanya terkekeh kemudian matanya melirik pada selebaran yang dipegang oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

"Apa itu?"

Jaehwan mengikuti arah tunjuk Sewoon, "Ah ini brosur klub musik. Kau mau bergabung? Kau masih bermain gitar kan?"

Sewoon menatap datar Jaehwan yang sebenarnya sudah seperti tatapan biasanya. "Kemarin aku bercerita padamu kalau aku mengaransemen menggunakan gitar. Kau tidak membaca pesanku?"

"Itu..."

Sewoon menghela nafasnya, "Ya, aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi, kau tidak mengabaikan pola makanmu kan?"

Inilah yang selalu dirindukan oleh Jaehwan. Sewoon yang tenang. Sewoon yang sabar. Sewoon yang perhatian. Selama 3 tahun mengenalnya, ia sangat berterima kasih pada adik kelasnya itu. Selama ini, Sewoon selalu memberi semangat untuknya entah dimanapun dia berada. Terkadang semangat dari Sewoon berhasil membuatnya lupa sejenak dengan beban hidupnya. Bahkan setelah Jaehwan lulus dan keduanya jarang bertemu, Sewoon tetap mengiriminya pesan sehingga hubungan mereka tidak renggang. Namun, hubungan yang mereka jalani hanyalah hubungan biasa antar teman, adik kakak, serta sesama pencinta musik. Bukan hubungan yang melibatkan perasaan ingin memiliki. Meskipun salah satu dari mereka pernah memiliki perasaan itu.

"Soal makan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ucap Jaehwan dengan nada sombongnya.

Dan Sewoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan tingkah Jaehwan. Ia kemudian meminta brosur yang dibawa oleh lelaki didepannya itu. Membacanya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Jaehwan.

"Aku harus kemana untuk bergabung?"

Selanjutnya Jaehwan menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

* * *

Hyunbin meneguk minumannya. _Beer_ yang ia minum meninggalkan sensasi tersendiri di lidahnya. Saat ini, ia sedang makan di dekat kampusnya setelah puas berkeliling tempat sekolah barunya itu. Ia menatap seseorang yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang senang sampai mentraktirku makanan,"

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

Hyunbin mengangguk. "Ada apa, hyung? Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu,"

Seseorang yang sebenarnya Jaehwan itu meminum _beer_ nya kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sewoon."

Hyunbin tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian bertepuk tangan sekali. "Oh, adik kelasmu sewaktu SMA itu? Yang selalu kau ceritakan? Lho, dia di Seoul?"

"Yap. Dia masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan kita. Aku akan mengenalkan padamu nanti saat di kampus."

Hyunbin mengangguk paham. "Jadi apa akhirnya kau akan melepas status jomblo-mu itu?"

Jaehwan mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Langsung tembak saja, hyung. Tidak usah malu-malu. Kalau nanti kalian sudah resmi berpacaran, jangan lupa traktir aku." Ucap Hyunbin kemudian mengerling.

"Hah? Kami hanya teman. Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi lebih." Elak Jaehwan diselingi tawa kecil.

"Tapi, kau menyukainya kan? Kalau kau masih berpikir seperti itu, dia bisa diambil orang."

Jaehwan meletakkan kedua lengannya dimeja, "Dengar ya. Aku menyukainya hanya sebagai teman dan kakak."

"Kau yakin, hyung?" Tanya Hyunbin serius.

Dan Jaehwan mengangguk mantap sebagai balasan. Hyunbin pun hanya diam. Belakangan ini mereka semakin akrab karena sering berbagi cerita pribadi. Sudah sering pula Jaehwan menceritakan kebaikan Sewoon. Ia pikir Jaehwan menyukai adik kelasnya itu melihat dari bagaimana antusiasnya tetangga sebelahnya itu menceritakan Sewoon. Namun, sekarang ini dia mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Hanya ada dua jawaban yang ia pikirkan. Dia berbohong atau memang dia tidak menyadari perasaannya.

"Oh Kim Jaehwan!"

Hyunbin dan Jaehwan langsung menoleh pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping mejanya. Mata Hyunbin membulat melihat dengan siapa orang tersebut datang.

"Lho, ada Hyunbin." Seru Minhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jaehwan pada Minhyun.

"Ya. Tadi pagi kami bertemu di kampus. Sebelumnya kami juga pernah bertemu."

Jonghyun yang sebelumnya menyapa Jaehwan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah teman sejurusannya itu. Sedangkan Minhyun duduk di sebelah Hyunbin tanpa menyadari bahwa lelaki tersebut sudah bergerak gelisah ditempatnya.

"Oh iya, aku belum mengenalmu. Siapa namamu tadi?" Kali ini Jonghyun yang bertanya pada Hyunbin.

"A-aku Kwon Hyunbin." Jawabnya sambil mencoba tenang.

"Ini Kim Jonghyun. Aku dan dia satu jurusan jadi kami saling kenal. Dan aku mengenal Minhyun darinya." Ini Jaehwan yang menjelaskan pada Hyunbin mengenai hubungannya dengan kedua orang tersebut. Hyunbin sendiri hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kalian sendiri saling kenal darimana?" Minhyun bertanya sambil membantu pelayan yang meletakkan pesanannya di meja mereka.

"Kami satu apartemen."

Yang lain hanya ber-oh-ria dari jawaban Jaehwan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian ke kampus?" Jaehwan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Aku kan anggota klub _dance_. Aku datang ke kampus juga sama sepertimu. Mempromosikan klub."

"Kami baru selesai beres-beres tadi." Minhyun menambahkan penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga ikut klub _dance_? Sejak kapan?"

Minhyun tersenyum kikuk, "Aku hanya membantunya saja."

Jonghyun teringat sesuatu, "Ah Jaehwan, kau dari klub musik, kan?" Jaehwan mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kemudian tatapan Jonghyun beralih pada lelaki yang duduk didepannya. "Kau bergabung saja dengan klubnya!"

Minhyuk menatap Jaehwan dan Jonghyun bergantian. Jaehwan pun juga menatap keduanya bingung. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Minhyun. Ia hanya sesekali bertemu dengannya karena sering bersama dengan Jonghyun. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jonghyun menyarankan Minhyun untuk bergabung di klub musiknya.

"Sunbae menyukai musik?" Tiba-tiba Hyunbin bertanya padahal sejak tadi ia hanya diam. Sepertinya detak jantungnya sudah berdetak normal kembali.

"Tidak hanya suka. Minhyun juga bagus dalam menyanyi. Dia juga bisa membuat lagu." Bukannya Minhyun, justru Jonghyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Hyunbin.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau masuk ke klub sejak dulu jika seperti itu." Entah sejak kapan Jaehwan menjadi terlihat santai dan tidak canggung dengan Minhyun.

"Orang tuaku tidak akan mengijinkanku."

"Kau bilang mau melakukan musik secara diam-diam kan? Ini saatnya. Jaehwan akan ikut membantumu,"

Jaehwan mengangguk setuju, "Aku pastikan orangtuamu tidak akan tahu. Aku akan membantumu."

Minhyun ragu. Namun, ia ingin sekali memulai kembali kecintaannya pada musik. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan matanya menatap lelaki disebelahnya.

"Jangan ragu. Berpikir terlalu lama justru akan membuatmu semakin kalut."

Minhyun terdiam. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Hingga suara tawa Jaehwan memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Bin. Sejak kapan kau menjadi bijak seperti ini?" Pertanyaan Jaehwan yang terdengar seperti ejekan itu ikut mengundang senyum kecil Jonghyun.

"Enak saja. Aku memang aslinya seperti ini. Kau saja yang tidak tahu, hyung!"

Keduanya terus saja melontarkan ejekan. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh kemudian fokusnya beralih pada Minhyun. Lelaki didepannya itu nampak sedang berpikir.

"Aku..."

Suara Minhyun yang pelan tapi lembut itu menarik atensi kedua orang yang tengah berdebat. Keduanya menoleh pada Minhyun untuk menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan klub musik."

Pernyataan Minhyun itu berhasil membuat ketiga orang di meja yang sama tersebut tersenyum lebar. Tepukan pada bahunya yang pertama ia rasakan setelah itu. Disusul perasaan kaget melihat lelaki yang duduk bersilangan dengannya itu mengangkat gelas minumannya. Mengajaknya untuk bersulang. Kemudian perasaan tenang muncul setelah mendengar suara Jonghyun menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Keputusan yang bagus, Minhyun-ah."

Dan sebuah perasaan aneh menjalar cepat ditubuhnya. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum bahagia. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu menonjol hingga mengalahkan perasaan lain. Sebuah perasaan yang ingin ia rasakan tiap saat. Dan sebuah perasaan yang ingin ia jaga bersamaan dengan kebersamaan mereka. Sebuah rasa nyaman.

* * *

"Wah, bahkan saat bersamaku kau tetap mementingkan teman-teman barumu itu." Taedong berujar dengan nada sinis.

Hyunbin hanya melirik sekilas kemudian fokus kembali pada ponselnya. Melihat itu Taedong menumpukan kepalanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau sudah mengenal Seungwoo sunbae sejak lama kan?"

"Tidak. Aku baru mengenalnya sejak hari itu." Hyunbin masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hebat sekali kau bisa akrab dengan orang populer sepertinya."

Hyunbin berdecak malas, "Kau sendiri hebat sekali bisa berpacaran dengan Donghan. Padahal baru bulan lalu kita berbagi kejelekan bersama."

Taedong tertawa. Ia tidak mengetahui saja jika orang-orang di _cafe_ tengah menatapnya aneh.

Taedong kemudian berdehem, "Lalu kalau yang pertama memanggilmu itu siapamu?"

Kali ini Hyunbin mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya kepada temannya itu. Ia berpikir sejenak. Ia mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Taedong.

"Aku dan dia bertemu di dekat apartemenku belum lama setelah aku pindah kesana."

Taedong menatap Hyunbin janggal. "Tidak biasanya kau akrab dengan orang kalem seperti itu."

Hyunbin terdiam. Bukan berarti ia tidak mengindahkan ucapan Taedong. Ia hanya memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan kelima sahabat barunya itu. Awalnya ia bergabung karena Minhyun. Hingga sekarang pun ia mempunyai perasaan yang berbeda untuk lelaki itu. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia merasa sangat nyaman bersama mereka. Ia merasa sudah menemukan arti masa muda. Dan perasaannya pada Minhyun semakin dalam. Apakah nantinya ia bisa mempertahankan perasaan itu tanpa membuat persahabatannya goyah?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Haloha. Maaf baru update nih. Pairnya sudah saya sebutkan di atas. Tapi, kedepannya nggak cuman 3 couple itu yang muncul. Akan ada couple lain yang menambah konflik cerita.

Tapi, sebenernya niat saya ff ini lebih menonjol ke genre friendship daripada romance nya. Awal-awal memang masih samar jadi tolong tetap antisipasi ff saya.

Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya. Saya jadi tambah semangat. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah fav fol.

 **[2017/13/7]**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SHAPE OF LOVE**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seungwoo, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel, Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Jung Sewoon, Yoon Jisung.**

 **Pair:**

 **MinHyunbin, OngNiel, Howons**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life.**

 **This is just fanfiction**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari Justice League.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **"Pertemuan mereka adalah takdir"**

Suasana kantin di Fakultas Teknik itu terlihat ramai. Mahasiswa yang berada disana tidak hanya menimbulkan suara akibat gesekan antara sendok dengan nampan makanan, akan tetapi suara dari mulut mereka menambah keramaian kantin. Biasanya sebagian mahasiswa saat berada di kantin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bicara daripada makan. Seolah tujuan mereka ke tempat tersebut adalah untuk mengobrol. Salah satunya adalah tiga orang lelaki yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Serius kemarin kau makan bersama Minhyun dan Jonghyun?" Tanya Seungwoo setengah tidak percaya dengan cerita Hyunbin.

"Serius. Aku saja tidak percaya mereka makan di tempat yang amat sangat sederhana seperti itu. Padahal minggu lalu saja kami makan bersama di tempat makan dekat kampus." Hyunbin menyakinkan kakak tingkat yang sudah ia kenal sepekan itu.

"Padahal setahuku biasanya mereka memilih makan makanan sehat yang terhindar dari debu." Daniel ikut menimbrung obrolan tidak ber _faedah_ tersebut.

"Apa karena ada kau disana?"

Hyunbin menggeleng, "Tidak mungkinlah. Mereka sudah disana saat aku dan tetanggaku datang."

Seungwoo nampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk samar. "Ngomong-ngomong tetangga yang kau maksud itu yang dari Fakultas Ekonomi ya?"

"Iya. Bagaimana hyung tahu?" Tanya Hyunbin yang baru beberapa hari ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_.

"Aku sering melihatnya. Ya bagaimana ya? Dandanannya sangat mencolok. Dia tidak seperti seorang mahasiswa."

Daniel tersenyum jahil, "Lalu seperti apa?"

Seungwoo menoleh pada Daniel yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia hanya berkedip bingung harus menjawab atau tidak. Beruntung Hyunbin mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Mengklarifikasi pemahaman Seungwoo.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Yang terpenting baginya dapat nilai bagus."

"Tapi pakaian yang rapi dan bagus dilihat dosen juga mendapat nilai _plus._ " Daniel menyerukan teori yang ia dapatkan dari teman sejurusannya yang mendapat nilai jelek karena penampilannya dianggap seolah-olah hanya bermain-main di kampus.

Seungwoo mengibaskan tangan kirinya didepan muka Daniel, "Cara berpakaiannya bukannya tidak rapi, hanya saja seperti dandanan asal-asalan."

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Apa bedanya? Bukannya yang melihat akan berpendapat dia tidak rapi?"

"Kurasa lebih seperti cara berpakaian orang sederhana yang tidak bisa dihitung berapa kali memakainya -bukan maksudku mengejeknya atau bagaimana ya," Ujar Seungwoo.

Hyunbin menatap makanannya yang tinggal sepertiga. Perkataan kakak tingkatnya itu memang benar. Hanya saja tidak seharusnya jika Hyunbin menjelaskan lebih banyak tentang Jaehwan. Terlebih Seungwoo dan Jaehwan bukanlah teman akrab bahkan tidak bisa disebut teman karena mereka tidak saling mengenal.

* * *

Jaehwan tersenyum memperhatikan seseorang di dalam ruang klub musik yang tengah memasukkan gitarnya kedalam tas khususnya. Entah kenapa sejak kedatangan lelaki tersebut di kampusnya, ia menjadi lebih bersemangat. Apa karena hanya lelaki itu yang mengerti tentang beban hidupnya selama ini?

"Jaehwan-ah!"

Jaehwan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Minhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Sejak pertemuan mereka dengan dua yang lain di malam itu, keempatnya menjadi akrab. Minhyun yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub musik tentunya menambah intensitas pertemuannya dengan Jaehwan. Sekarang Jaehwan bukanlah sekedar 'teman Jonghyun' yang ia kenal, akan tetapi juga temannya.

"Kau mau pulang kapan? Kalau sekarang ayo pulang bersama, kita kan searah." Ajak Minhyun pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan memandang adik tingkatnya yang sudah selesai memasukkan gitar kesayangannya. "Kurasa aku akan mengantarnya terlebih dahulu."

Minhyun mengikuti arah pandang Jaehwan. "Sewoon belum juga hafal jalan pulang?"

Jaehwan terkekeh atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman barunya itu. "Ya begitulah. Dia baru pindah tiga hari yang lalu dari _kos_ lamanya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang bersama Jonghyun. Sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Minhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih bertahan di ruang klub tersebut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hyung mengantarku pulang lagi?"

Jaehwan terlonjak kaget ketika Sewoon berbicara tepat di sebelahnya. Ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan Sewoon berada di sampingnya.

"I-iya tidak apa. Daripada nantinya kau tidak sampai-sampai ke _kos-_ mu"

"Kurasa aku sudah hafal, hyung. Serius aku baik-baik saja."

Jaehwan memperhatikan Sewoon yang nampak tidak nyaman. Sewoon selalu berbuat baik pada siapapun tidak terkecuali dirinya. Namun, ia sendiri selalu merasa tidak enak menerima kebaikan orang lain. Tidak bisa untuk Jaehwan untuk tidak tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

"Tidak apa, Jung Sewoon. Aku juga sedang ingin jalan-jalan."

Dengan pernyataan dari Jaehwan, Sewoon pun akhirnya membiarkan kakak tingkatnya itu mengantarnya pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka saling bercerita tentang banyak hal. Kadang mereka tertawa karena cerita yang masing-masing diceritakan. Hingga akhirnya mereka tidak sadar jika tempat tinggal Sewoon sudah berada pada jarak 1 meter di samping mereka. Beruntung Sewoon segera sadar ketika melihat seseorang di dalam rumah _kos_ -nya keluar. Setelah berterimakasih Sewoon masuk ke dalam _kos_ -nya. Jaehwan sendiri hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan berbalik arah.

Jaehwan berjalan santai menuju halte bis terdekat yang sebenarnya terbilang jauh. Senyum cerahnya masih terhias di wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang hari ini.

"Oh, kau tetangganya Hyunbin kan?"

Jaehwan langsung menoleh pada seseorang yang sepertinya sempat melewatinya, tetapi berhenti untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Ia meneliti seseorang didepannya itu. Tampaknya ia pernah melihat lelaki ini di suatu tempat.

"Ah, kau _sunbae_ -nya Hyunbin kan? Juga yang pernah maju ke panggung saat acara ulang tahun universitas. Benar kan?"

Lelaki didepannya itu tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaehwan akan mengetahui dirinya dari kelakuannya yang dengan seenaknya naik ke atas panggung saat musik _dance_ dimainkan.

"Eh, ya, kau benar. Namaku Ong Seungwoo," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal Seung- tunggu dulu! Margamu apa tadi?"

"Ong! Bukan Hong ataupun Gong."

Jaehwan mengerutkan dahinya, "Ong? O dan Ng?"

Seungwoo yang sebenarnya sudah kesal karena harus mengklarifikasi marganya tiap kali berkenalan itu tetap mencoba tenang. "Iya margaku Ong. Memang sangat langka. Bahkan aku belum pernah mendengar ada marga yang sama kecuali keluargaku."

"Wow. Margamu unik sekali."

Sebenarnya Seungwoo tidak suka ketika seseorang yang baru ia kenal mengatakan bahwa marganya unik. Namun, pengecualian untuk kali ini. Lelaki didepannya tampak seperti orang yang mengasyikkan untuk dijadikan teman hingga semuanya terasa tidak masalah.

"Ah iya namaku Kim Jaehwan."

"Salam kenal Jaehwan-ssi."

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan dikejutkan dengan kedatangan lelaki berbadan besar di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau jalannya cepat sekali, sih?"

Seungwoo yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Daniel itu menatapnya tak acuh. "Kau yang terlalu lama berurusan dengan Jisung _sunbae._ "

Seperti biasa Daniel malah menunjukkan cengirannya, "Maaf ya." Ia kemudian menoleh pada lelaki disampingnya. "Oh, Jaehwan-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan Seungwoo?"

Jaehwan mengenal Daniel. Ia pernah berkenalan dengannya melalui Jonghyun. Meskipun begitu mereka hanya sesekali bertemu karena tidak sengaja berpapasan. "Kebetulan saja tadi kami bertemu."

"Oh begitu. Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mau pergi bekerja."

Seungwoo dan Daniel saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian kembali menatap Jaehwan. Mereka tidak berniat bertanya lebih dalam tentang privasi Jaehwan.

"Kau mau ke tempat kerja naik bis dari halte disana?" Tunjuk Seungwoo pada jalan di belakangnya dan Jaehwan meng-iya-kan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana bersama. Kami juga berniat naik bis." Ajaknya yang membuat Daniel melongo. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Seungwoo naik bis jika tidak dalam keadaan darurat.

Tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Daniel, Seungwoo berjalan duluan didampingi Jaehwan disebelahnya. Daniel yang masih tidak menyangka itu kemudian ikut menyusul keduanya. Mereka berjalan sambil saling menceritakan diri sendiri.

Ketika ketiganya menyeberang di pertigaan jalan karena halte berada di seberang jalan. Tiba-tiba dari arah kanan, seseorang berlari hingga menabrak Daniel. Orang tersebut sempat terjatuh, tetapi langsung bangkit sambil mengambil barangnya yang jatuh dan kembali berlari. Ketiganya hanya melihat orang tersebut heran. Hingga akhirnya suara dari arah kanan mengejutkan mereka.

"PENCURI!"

"BERHENTI KAU PENCURI!"

"TOLONG! DIA MENCURI DOMPETKU!"

Ketiganya melebarkan mata melihat dua lelaki dan satu orang wanita berteriak sambil berlari. Yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah dua lelaki itu merupakan orang yang mereka kenal. Minhyun dan Jonghyun.

Daniel yang sempat bertatapan langsung dengan Jonghyun dan Minhyun itu, kemudian berlari mengejar orang yang mereka sebut pencuri. Jaehwan sempat _blank_ sesaat, tetapi akhirnya ikut menyusul Daniel. Seungwoo masih linglung. Ia baru sadar ketika Minhyun berhenti di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pada Minhyun dan wanita -yang akhirnya ikut berhenti di depannya.

"D-dia hhah men- mencuri dompetku." Jawab wanita itu terengah-engah.

Tatapan Seungwoo berubah serius. "Kau disini saja. Kami akan mengejar pencurinya." Matanya beralih pada Minhyun, "Ayo kita bantu mereka."

Dan keduanya menyusul tiga orang yang telah berlari mendahului mereka. Beruntung Seungwoo dan Minhyun masih bisa melihat yang lain sedang mengejar pencuri.

Daniel yang berada paling depan berlari kencang. Beberapa kali ia menghindar dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Pencuri didepannya masih terus berlari sesekali ia menabrak orang-orang hingga hampir terjatuh. Kesulitan berlari, pencuri itu berbelok ke arah gang kecil. Daniel tetap setia berlari mengikutinya. Sedangkan Jaehwan mencoba mencari jalan lain. Ia masuk ke gang kecil lainnya. Jonghyun yang tepat di belakang Jaehwan itu mengikutinya berlari di jalan yang sama.

Pencuri tadi menoleh ke belakang sambil terus berlari di gang kecil itu. Dilihatnya Daniel yang sudah berada 2 meter dibelakangnya. Ia langsung panik dan mempercepat larinya. Di depannya merupakan ujung dari gang itu. Ia semakin cepat hingga tidak berhati-hati dan menabrak seseorang di ujung gang. Pencuri itu sampai terlempar sedikit karena tabrakannya cukup keras. Yang ditabrak juga jatuh terduduk tetapi segera bangkit kala melihat Jaehwan dan Jonghyun berlari ke arahnya. Ia dibuat kaget lagi ketika melihat Daniel keluar dari gang kecil di sampingnya.

"Ya! Kembalikan dompet itu!" Perintah Daniel pada sang pencuri.

Bukannya menuruti perintah Daniel, pencuri itu malah menodongkan pisau ke arahnya. Tentu saja semua orang yang melihat hal itu sontak membelalakkan matanya. Jonghyun yang berada paling jauh dari pencuri nampak paling was-was. Matanya tidak sengaja bergerak ke arah lelaki yang tidak jauh dari sang pencuri. _Itukan Hyunbin!_

Hyunbin -orang yang tadi ditabrak pencuri, hanya diam. Ia sebenarnya belum mengerti situasi yang saat ini terjadi. Hingga akhirnya ia mengerti ketika-

"Singkirkan pisaumu sekarang juga!" Daniel berucap dengan nada rendah yang dalam tetapi terkesan mencekam.

"Mundur! Atau aku tusuk kalian!" Sang pencuri tidak gentar. Ia justru menggerak-gerakkan pisaunya ke segala arah.

"Wah wah, kau ini pencuri apa pembunuh?"

-Jaehwan dengan santainya bertanya pada orang yang menodongkan pisau.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau mengembalikan dompet itu daripada mendapat hukuman lebih berat?"

"Dan juga kau hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri."

Kali ini Jonghyun semakin was-was karena Jaehwan dan Daniel yang kelewat santai menghadapi pencuri di depannya itu.

"Aku bilang mundur!" Bentak sang pencuri pada Daniel yang mencoba mendekat.

Daniel tetap tenang dengan pandangan terfokus pada orang didepannya. Sedangkan Jaehwan yang berada di jarak paling dekat dengan pencuri -berhubung ia berada di sebelah kirinya, melirik pada lelaki yang berseberangan dengannya. Ia sebenarnya baru sadar jika orang itu adalah Hyunbin. Namun, Jaehwan tak acuh dengan itu karena ia berhasil membuat Hyunbin menyadari lirikannya.

"Ya!" Suara Jonghyun yang sebenarnya terdengar lucu itu menarik atensi orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk sang pencuri.

Tidak membuang kesempatan, Daniel mengayunkan kakinya menendang pisau ditangan lelaki didepannya. Ketika pencuri itu baru menyadarinya, ia sudah dibuat tidak bisa berkutik karena Hyunbin yang memerangkap kedua lengannya. Namun, Hyunbin dibuat kewalahan ketika sang pencuri memberontak. Setelah akhirnya Hyunbin terjatuh kebelakang karena terdorong, sang pencuri dibuat panik karena Jaehwan yang berhasil merebut barang curiannya. Pencuri itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya pada Jaehwan, akan tetapi berhasil ditepis olehnya.

Merasa tidak aman karena lawannya terlalu banyak, sang pencuri mencoba kabur. Baru selangkah ia langsung terdorong kebelakang karena menabrak orang lagi. Yang mengejutkan, orang didepannya itu tiba-tiba menelintir tangannya ke belakang hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Sang pencuri mencoba menggapai pisaunya, tapi pisau itu bergerak menjauh karena seseorang menendangnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat orang didepannya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau sudah kalah."

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian."

Berulang kali wanita didepannya itu mengucap terima kasih sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. Yang di beri ucapan terima kasih merasa tidak enak. Mereka merasa hanya membantu sedikit.

"Iya sama-sama. Lain kali lebih hati-hati saja." Jonghyun akhirnya mewakili yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kalian. Di dalam dompetku ada foto yang sangat berharga. Jadi, terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya kembali membungkuk.

"Iya berhentilah membungkuk, _agashi_. Memangnya kau tidak memiliki salinannya?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Itu foto dari _cafe_ langgananku dulu. Pihak _cafe_ akan memfoto tiap pelanggannya yang datang bersama. Dan hari itu aku datang dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Itu satu-satunya foto yang aku punya bersama dengan mereka. Karena setelah itu... kami semua berpisah."

Jonghyun, Minhyun, Seungwoo, Jaehwan, Daniel, dan Hyunbin tertegun mendengar cerita wanita itu. Mereka tidak menyangka hal seperti itu sangat berarti untuknya.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku jadi menceritakan kisahku yang aneh."

"Ah tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak aneh." Jonghyun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi. Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap dengan bintang yang bersinar menghiasinya. Tidak ada yang bersuara ketika mereka berjalan dibawah pepohonan bunga sakura. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Jonghyun lah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Hari ini... bukankah luar biasa?"

Minhyun menoleh pada Jonghyun yang berada di sampingnya. "Kenapa luar biasa?"

Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya diikuti yang lain. Semuanya memperhatikan Jonghyun dalam diam. Menunggu jawaban dari lelaki itu.

"Kita... jangan putus kontak ya,"

Kalimat yang ia lontarkan dengan tenang disertai senyuman itu membuat kelima orang di dekatnya kembali tertegun. Cukup untuk membuat mereka tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Setelah ini... ayo kita semua berteman."

Semuanya kaget mendengar ajakan Jonghyun. Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk membentuk persahabatan dalam kurun waktu seperti ini. Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal. Namun, ada bagian kecil di dalam diri mereka untuk menerima ajakan itu. Meskipun pertemuan mereka terbilang singkat, tetapi rasanya pertemuan ini sangat menyenangkan. Jika mereka tidak bertemanpun, sepertinya hal ini akan tetap terkenang.

Minhyun tersenyum, "Em, aku juga ingin pertemuan kita tetap berlanjut."

Seungwoo menghela nafas lega, "Ayo jangan mulai dari setelahnya. Tapi, mulai dari sekarang kita berteman,"

"Setuju!" Seru Hyunbin, Jaehwan, dan Daniel bersamaan. Yang kemudian semuanya tertawa bersama.

"Jadi... sekarang kita semua berteman?" Tanya Jonghyun memastikan.

Semuanya mengangguk menyakinkan. Dan Jonghyun kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Sebenarnya ini aneh untukku. Aku baru saja mengenal dia hari ini!" Tunjuknya pada Seungwoo.

"Ey tidak masalah. Lagipula sepertinya kita gampang akrab. Seiring waktu mungkin kita bisa jadi seperti _boygroup_ Shinhwa. Kita kan kompak sekali seperti tadi saat melawan pencuri."

Hyunbin terkekeh, "Hyung, kau kan hanya menendang pisau saja tadi."

Seungwoo menatap sinis pada Hyunbin, "Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang bahkan tidak _becus_ menjaganya."

"Enak saja. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha."

"Kau saja tidak mengerti kode yang aku berikan. Padahal Jonghyun yang dibelakangku saja tau harus menarik perhatian pencuri itu." Kini Jaehwan turut mengomentari Hyunbin yang membuat Seungwoo tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan memojokku, hyung?"

"Sudah sudah. Daripada begini terus di jalan, lebih baik lanjutkan nanti sambil makan bersama." Ujar Daniel sambil menahan tawanya karena perdebatan tadi.

"Ayo ayo. Aku yang akan traktir!" Seru Seungwoo yang berhasil membuat kelima orang lain turut berseru heboh.

Udara pada malam itu berhembus pelan. Daun-daun berterbangan mengikuti angin dingin yang terasa sangat hangat. Bunga sakura bermekaran menambah keindahan malam itu. Dan di suatu malam musim semi, persahabatan enam orang lelaki yang tertawa bersama dibawah sinar bintang telah mekar. Mereka tertawa bahagia karena kebahagiaan masa muda yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

* * *

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, kan? Kau menyukainya, Kang Daniel."

Daniel hanya diam. Tidak mengelak atau meng-iya-kan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dengan perasaannya. Ia sudah bercerita kepada Jisung tentang kekhawatirannya pada hari yang bersamaan dengan hari dimana persahabatannya dengan lima orang lain terbentuk. Namun, tiga bulan berjalan dia masih tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia seperti ini? Kenapa begitu rumit?

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hyung?"

Jisung menatap prihatin adik tingkatnya itu. Untuk seseorang yang pertama kali merasakan perasaan semacam itu, Daniel terbilang cukup kacau. Ia jelas menyukai 'orang itu' akan tetapi ia tidak mau menyukainya. Namun, perasaan itu sudah terlanjur tumbuh bersamaan dengan persahabatannya.

"Aku ingin membuang perasaan ini. Aku... aku tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan pertemanan kami."

"Kau yakin? Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika seperti itu."

Daniel memegang kepalanya frustasi, "Lalu aku harus apa?!"

"Biarkan semua mengalir. Kau akan menemukan jawaban yang tepat nantinya."

Sebenarnya Jisung tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ia hanya ingin adik tingkatnya itu tenang. Melihat Daniel yang kacau seperti ini cukup membuatnya sedih. Padahal yang selama ini ia lihat, Daniel selalu menunjukkan cengiran andalannya. Lelaki itu juga terlihat lucu saat tertawa.

Jisung menepuk bahu Daniel, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Daniel hanya diam. Ia cukup senang karena Jisung menghiburnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan kakak tingkatnya itu. Ia masih bergulat dengan pikirannya. Jika bisa ia berharap perasaan aneh ini hilang. Persahabatannya jauh lebih penting daripada apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

 **Haloha. Saya bawa chapter 3. Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Saya suka liat review kalian. Jadi tetep pada review ya biar saya semangat.**

 **[2017/18/7]**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SHAPE OF LOVE**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seungwoo, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel, Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Jung Sewoon**

 **Pair:**

 **MinHyunbin, OngNiel, Howons**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life.**

* * *

 **This is just fanfiction**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari Justice League.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **"Lupakan dan Ingatlah"**

* * *

"Huft"

Entah sudah berapa kali Jaehwan mendengar suara helaan nafas Seungwoo. Ia cukup terganggu dengan hal itu. Dengan kesal ia menghentikan aktivitas _-bermain gitarnya_.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

Minhyun yang duduk di sebelah Jaehwan menoleh memandang Seungwoo yang berada dipojokan ruang klub musik. "Hyunbin bilang katanya Seungwoo mendapat nilai D di presentasi kelompoknya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Minhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin dia membuat kesalahan."

"Aku tidak membuat kesalahan!" Jaehwan dan Minhyun terlonjak kaget karena ucapan Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba. "Anggota kelompokku saja yang tidak belajar untuk presentasi. Jadi ya nilai kerja sama kami jelek."

Seungwoo jadi teringat perkataan dosennya tadi di dalam kelas.

 _"Tugas kelompok itu dikerjakan berkelompok! Kalau sendiri itu namanya tugas individu. Dan apa ini? Mana kerja sama kalian?"_

Dan berakhirlah satu kelompok mendapat nilai D. Rasanya Seungwoo ingin terjun bebas dari Namsan Tower. Belum pernah ia mendapat nilai sejelek itu.

"Makanya kalau tugas kelompok pastikan yang lain bekerja. Aku saja yang tidak akrab bisa mengkoordinir mereka." Cetus Jaehwan.

Seungwoo hanya diam. Malas untuk berdebat dengan Jaehwan yang tidak akan pernah ada selesainya. Hari ini tepat sudah 1 bulan mereka saling kenal. Sejak itu pula mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Jaehwan menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Oh, Sewoon-ah, kau sudah mau pulang?"

Sewoon menoleh pada Jaehwan kemudian mendekatinya. "Iya. Hyung sudah selesai menggunakan gitarku?"

Ingat bahwa ia meminjam gitar milik adik tingkatnya, Jaehwan langsung menyodorkan gitar ditangannya. Sewoon menerimanya kemudian mengambil tas khusus gitarnya.

"Biar aku bantu supaya kita cepat pulang." Ucap Jaehwan dengan sigap meraih tas gitar Sewoon.

"Ah tidak usah, hyung. Dan juga kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku pulang dengan Donghyun."

Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Donghyun? Siapa itu?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang dia tinggal di komplek yang sama dengan rumah _kos_ -ku. Dia juga mahasiswa disini." Sewoon kembali meraih tasnya kemudian dengan hati-hati memasukkan gitarnya.

"Dia tidak berbahaya, kan?"

"Tenang saja, Jae. Donghyun itu adik tingkatku sewaktu tingkat menengah. Dia anak yang sopan dan ramah." Minhyun yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan keduanya akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Benar. Jadi kau pulang saja, hyung. Hari ini kau libur bekerja kan? Gunakan untuk istirahat, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya kemudian membungkuk sopan pada Minhyun dan Seungwoo yang juga sejak tadi ikut mendengarkan.

Seungwoo mendekati Jaehwan setelah Sewoon keluar. "Sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya teman."

"Aku tidak percaya. Interaksi kalian bahkan seperti pasangan suami istri."

Jaehwan menatap sinis pada Seungwoo. Kenapa lelaki tersebut menjadi menyebalkan sekali. Apa dirinya sudah lupa tentang nilainya itu? Padahal beberapa waktu lalu ia masih lesu, tetapi saat ini yang Jaehwan lihat hanya Seungwoo yang biasanya.

"Urusi saja urusanmu. Kau perlu memperbaiki nilaimu itu, Ong,"

Setelahnya Jaehwan menyesal mengatakan hal itu karena Seungwoo kembali ke pojok ruangan dengan wajah lesu. Minhyun yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Hyunbin berjalan di area kampusnya. Ia baru saja menemui Taedong di _cafe_ dekat kampus. Sepanjang jalan ia masih memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara mempertahankan perasaannya pada Minhyun tanpa merusak persahabatannya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Jonghyun dan Daniel yang duduk di bangku dekat dengan ia berdiri jika saja Jonghyun tidak memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Hyunbin bertanya sambil melihat Jonghyun dan Daniel bergantian. Matanya berhenti pada Daniel yang terlihat lesu. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kami tidak terpilih menjadi pemain utama untuk pertunjukkan _dance_ bulan depan." Jawab Jonghyun yang sepertinya terlihat baik-baik saja jauh berbeda dengan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Wah ada apa dengan hari ini. Seungwoo hyung yang dapat nilai D dan kalian yang tidak terpilih jadi pemain utama."

Hyunbin yang terlalu jujur mendapat delikan dari Daniel. Seharusnya Hyunbin menghibur bukannya menambah rasa kesalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _refreshing_?"

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya atas ajakan Hyunbin. " _Refreshing_?"

Hyunbin mengangguk, "iya, supaya kalian tidak _stress_."

"Kemana?"

Semuanya diam. Sibuk mencari ide untuk perjalanan mereka.

Hyunbin menjentikkan jarinya, "ahh bagaimana kalau taman bermain?"

"Bukannya menenangkan pikiran yang ada tambah banyak pikiran." Ucap Daniel yang sejak tadi _mood-_ nya tidak baik. "Bagaimana kalau kebun binatang saja. Aku ingin melihat singa." Dan secara tiba-tiba Daniel antusias dengan idenya sendiri.

"Memangnya anak kecil apa, ingin melihat singa! Lagipula apa bagusnya kebun binatang?" Kali ini Hyunbin mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya.

"Jangan salah ya! Dengan melihat binatang kita jadi lebih menyayangi mereka."

"Sudahlah jangan berdebat!" Jonghyun menengahi keduanya. "Bagaimana kalau pantai saja?"

Keduanya nampak menimbang ide Jonghyun. Hingga akhirnya keduanya saling bertatapan dan kemudian menatap Jonghyun.

"Ide bagus!" Seru keduanya antusias.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Daniel.

"Kita temui mereka setelah ini. Aku lihat di grup _chat_ mereka sedang ada di ruang klub musik." Jawab Hyunbin sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Lho! Sejak kapan Seungwoo bergabung dengan klub musik?" Tanya Jonghyun bingung.

"Dia hanya sedang ingin kesana. Katanya siapa tau mendengar permainan gitar Jaehwan hyung bisa membuatnya tenang."

Jawaban dari Hyunbin entah kenapa membuat Daniel merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Namun, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia beranjak pergi mengikuti Jonghyun dan Hyunbin yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"PANTAI?"

Yang lain menutup telinganya karena Jaehwan dan Seungwoo. Heran dengan suara keduanya yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Apa ini artinya kita akan melihat bikini?" Jaehwan dengan wajah mesumnya tertawa bersama Seungwoo.

Minhyun menjitak keduanya. Ia hampir melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya tetaplah laki-laki. "Pikiran kalian kotor sekali."

Hyunbin yang sebenarnya ikut tertawa langsung menciut dan berdeham. "Kalau begitu semuanya setuju, kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk mantap. Melihat itu, Jonghyun langsung berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kita meluncur."

"Sebentar sebentar. Bukannya kau ada kuliah jam 3 nanti?" Semuanya menoleh pada Daniel yang ditanya oleh Seungwoo.

Daniel mengibaskan tangannya, "aku mau membolos saja. Lagipula Kim _ssaem_ tidak akan peduli. Dia kan memprioritaskan nilai tugas dan ujian."

"Ey kau ini..." Daniel memundurkan tubuhnya waspada karena Seungwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, "...bagus sekali! Tidak akan seru kalau tidak lengkap!" Dan Daniel melongo mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencari mobil yang muat untuk kita berenam." Ucap Jonghyun kemudian keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan menemani Jonghyun. Kita ketemuan di depan kampus saja. Sampai bertemu nanti!" Jaehwan beranjak pergi mengikuti Jonghyun.

Minhyun menepuk bahu Hyunbin tanpa melihatnya. "Kalau begitu aku dan Hyunbin akan membeli perlengkapannya."

"Ok, beli camilan yang banyak!" Ucap Seungwoo yang sudah sibuk bermain ponsel bersama Daniel.

Hyunbin yang masih tidak bergeming ditempatnya ditepuk kembali oleh Minhyun yang sudah bangkit. "Ayo!"

Setelah sadar, Hyunbin bangkit dan mengekori Minhyun keluar ruangan meninggalkan dua manusia yang serius mengotak-ngatik ponselnya. Ia terus memperhatikan punggung Minhyun ketika berada di lorong kampus.

"Jangan berjalan dibelakang terus!" Hyunbin berhenti melihat punggung Minhyun karena sang empunya berbalik menghadapnya. "Berjalanlah disampingku."

Seketika Hyunbin menurut. Ia tersenyum senang hanya karena kalimat terakhir Minhyun. Senyumnya setia menghiasi wajahnya hingga keduanya berada di supermarket.

"Pertama-tama camilan." Ucap Minhyun sambil mendorong kereta belanjanya.

"Yang ini. Ini. Lalu ini. Wah ini kesukaan Jaehwan hyung!" Hyunbin antusias mengambil beberapa camilan.

"Kau hafal sekali," Minhyun tertawa ringan.

"Tentu saja. Tiap hari yang dia makan saja ini."

Minhyun mengangguk paham. "Lalu kau sendiri... makanan apa yang kau suka?"

Hyunbin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku? E... aku suka apa saja. Aku tidak suka makan makanan itu itu saja. Aku suka mencoba yang lain."

"Enak ya. Aku tidak bisa makan sembarang makanan."

Hyunbin menangkap nada sedih dari ucapan Minhyun. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku alergi garam. Jadi, aku tidak bisa makan makanan yang terlalu asin ataupun berminyak."

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa mengambil sisi positifnya, hyung. Seperti selalu sehat karena tidak terlalu banyak makanan berminyak. Lagipula kau kan jadi punya alasan untuk menghindari makanan itu. Aku sendiri ingin sekali menguranginya." Entah darimana keberanian Hyunbin menghibur lelaki disampingnya itu.

"Kau selalu saja berhasil menyadarkanku. Terima kasih, Kwon Hyunbin." Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum.

Hyunbin balas tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan senyuman Minhyun yang begitu indah baginya. Ia berharap senyuman itu akan selalu ia lihat. Akan sangat senang pula jika senyuman itu terbentuk karena dirinya.

* * *

"Lewat mana ini?"

"Lah itu kan tinggal lurus kelihatan laut!"

"Mana? Kayaknya belok kanan baru bisa lihat laut."

"Di navigasinya belok kiri tuh!"

"Belok kiri bagaimana? Jalannya kalau tidak lurus ya belok kanan!"

"Sudahlah. Balik arah saja sekalian!"

"JADI LEWAT MANA INI?!"

"Kanan"."Lurus"."Kiri".

Jonghyun dan Minhyun hanya geleng-geleng di jok paling belakang. Heran dengan Daniel yang mengemudi tidak tahu arah. Seungwoo yang bersikeras lurus. Jaehwan yang duduk di kanan menyarankan sebelah kanan. Dan Hyunbin yang duduk di sebelah Daniel hanya menuruti apa kata _mbak-mbak navigator_. Pecah sudah suasana di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Tanya orang saja biar jelas," saran Jonghyun.

Akhirnya Daniel menepikan mobilnya sebelum sampai di lampu lalu lintas. Minhyun dengan sukarela keluar untuk bertanya pada salah satu orang yang duduk di pinggir toko. Setelah mendapat hasil, ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jadi kemana?" Tanya Seungwoo tidak sabaran.

"Ke kanan."

Jaehwan langsung menepuk pahanya, "apa aku bilang! Ke kanan kan!"

"Halah. Kau juga tadi malah menyuruh putar balik, hyung."

"Eh sudahlah yang penting sekarang kita jalan dulu sebelum matahari terbenam," Jonghyun lagi-lagi mencegah perdebatan diantara teman-temannya.

Daniel menjalankan mobilnya. Selama perjalanan, suasana di dalam mobil menjadi ramai kembali. Bukan karena berdebat, melainkan karena terjadinya konser dadakan. Berawal dari Hyunbin yang memutar radio sehingga Jaehwan reflek menyanyi. Kemudian disusul Seungwoo yang heboh ketika lagu SNSD berjudul The Boys berkumandang. Tidak sampai disitu, semuanya mulai bernyanyi bersama ketika lagu Apink berjudul diputar. Sampai-sampai Jaehwan _request_ lagunya I.O.I - Downpour, dan bagusnya langsung diputar oleh penyiar radio yang bernama Jang Moonbook itu. Suasana sempat berubah _mellow_ karena lagu tersebut. Namun, kembali ramai ketika sebuah lagu diputar yang menjadi akhir keramaian mereka di dalam mobil hari itu karena mereka sudah tiba di tujuan perjalanan.

 _Shape of you by Ed Sheeran._

"Waaaaaaaa!" Jaehwan yang pertama berseru dengan heboh ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di pasir putih itu.

"Aku tidak percaya sekarang aku ada di pantai," ujar Minhyun sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Ah iya, Minhyun-ah! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan air laut ya!" Jonghyun berbicara cukup keras hingga empat orang lain mendengarnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Minhyun tidak bisa berenang ya?" Jaehwan tertawa mengejek sambil mencolek-colek lengan Minhyun.

Jonghyun menggeleng, "dia alergi garam."

Semuanya terdiam. Suasana di pantai sore itu sepi. Hanya ada mereka disana.

"Kau punya alergi yang cukup langka." Ujar Daniel tiba-tiba.

Seungwoo menepuk punggung Minhyun. "Santai saja, Minhyun-ah. Kita disini untuk menikmati kebersamaan bukan bermain air," kemudian ia tertawa.

"Kedengarannya seperti hyung yang ingin bermain air,"

Jaehwan dan Daniel menahan tawa mendengar kalimat spontan dari Hyunbin.

"Lupakan lupakan! Sekarang ayo kita bermain saja." Seungwoo menepuk kembali punggung Minhyun sebelum ia meneliti satu persatu teman-temannya.

"Oke! Mau bermain apa?" Tanya Jaehwan yang terlihat paling antusias.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang cepat sampai di sana bisa minta apa- ya! Kalian curang!" Belum selesai Seungwoo bicara, yang lain sudah berlari terlebih dahulu.

Jaehwan tertawa sangat keras karena berlari paling depan. Hyunbin yang tepat dibelakangnya dengan tidak berperikemanusian menarik Jaehwan hingga sang empunya terjatuh tidak elit. Ia hanya tertawa melihat itu, tidak menyadari jika Jonghyun berhasil melewatinya. Daniel yang hanya bermain-main saja terus tertawa sambil menendang-nendang pasir. Minhyun berlari menghindari Daniel, takut jika nanti matanya bisa saja kemasukan pasir. Namun, ketakutan itu malah membuatnya tertawa lebar.

Sore hari itu, semuanya tertawa lepas tak terkecuali Seungwoo yang berlari paling akhir. Semua masalah mereka rasanya menguap begitu saja. Seolah beban mereka hilang tergantikan dengan rasa tenang. Dan hari itu pula mereka membuat kenangan indah yang tidak hanya mengisi pikiran, tetapi juga mengisi hati mereka untuk menciptakan sebuah kebahagiaan.

* * *

 _ **Kenangan indah ada untuk diingat bukan dilupakan**_

* * *

Minhyun berjalan mendekati Jaehwan yang duduk di tepi pantai dan tengah bermain gitar yang dibawanya tadi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah lelaki itu. Mendengarkan suara Jaehwan yang diiringi petikan gitar merupakan salah satu hal yang ia sukai. Bahkan, ia telah memasukkan hal itu ke dalam daftar 'hal yang dapat menenangkan dirinya'.

"Kau sangat menyukai musik?" Tanyanya ketika Jaehwan selesai memainkan gitarnya.

"Tentu saja. Musik adalah hidupku. Aku juga bercita-cita menjadi seorang pemusik."

Tidak pernah Minhyun sangka kalau lelaki disampingnya itu juga mempunyai impian yang sama. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memilih jurusan seni musik? Kenapa malah mengambil administrasi bisnis?"

Jaehwan menatap menerawang pemandangan alam di depannya. Warna langit saat itu sudah nampak berubah jingga.

"Aku hanya... memilih jalan yang lebih cepat."

Minhyun mencoba memproses kalimat yang dilontarkan Jaehwan di otaknya. Apa yang ia maksud?

"Aku memilih jurusanku sekarang karena nantinya setelah lulus aku bisa segera mendapat kerja. Jika aku memilih jurusan yang aku mau, kurasa membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untukku mendapat uang." Jelasnya tanpa menatap Minhyun.

"Jadi... kau menyerah soal impianmu?"

Jaehwan tertawa ringan. "Tentu saja tidak. Anggap saja aku menundanya. Karena sebenarnya... impian terbesarku adalah kebahagian orang tuaku."

Minhyun tertegun. Rasanya bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar hal itu. Bukan karena ia takut atau meremehkan impian Jaehwan, hanya saja... ia merasa tersentuh.

"Tidak masalah jika nantinya aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang pemusik. Bagaimanapun juga aku ada disini karena mereka. Sudah seharusnya aku membalas kebaikan mereka selama ini. Lagipula aku masih bisa menjadikan musik sebagai hobiku. Benar, kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Minhyun merasa sangat bodoh. Apa selama ini otaknya tidak berfungsi? Kenapa ia tidak punya pemikiran seperti Jaehwan? Kenapa ia begitu egois? Kenapa ia tidak pernah mencoba membaca dari sudut pandang orang tuanya?

"Tidak selamanya kau harus mengalah. Ada kalanya kau boleh egois. Tapi, jika kau memilih jalan itu pastikan orang-orang yang menyayangimu tidak akan kecewa."

Jaehwan tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu membuat Minhyun merasakan hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana cara Jaehwan bisa membaca pikirannya. Karena saat ini ia merasa masalahnya telah terangkat sepenuhnya.

* * *

Seungwoo berjalan di pasir yang basah karena air laut. Sesekali ia merasakan air dingin menyentuh kakinya. Menusuk kulit yang meninggalkan sensasi tersendiri. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa senyumannya terasa sangat ringan.

"Sendirian saja nih?"

Seungwoo menoleh pada Daniel yang menunjukkan ekspresi jahilnya, "Enak saja! Aku tidak sendirian ya."

"Oh benarkah? Dengan siapa kau saat ini?"

Seungwoo mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Daniel, "Dengan Kang Daniel."

Daniel tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ekspresimu tadi terlihat tidak seperti dirimu."

"Benarkah? Aku hanya... memikirkan diriku sendiri."

Daniel menatap Seungwoo yang sedang tersenyum sambil melihat genangan air dikakinya. Dan sekali lagi ia merasakan perasaan aneh itu.

"Daniel. Hari ini... aku sangat sangat bahagia! Rasanya aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Tanpa sebuah topeng. Tanpa sebuah kepalsuan."

Sejujurnya Daniel tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Seungwoo. Ia terlalu fokus dengan setiap gerakan dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Sejak hari itu aku merasa akan mendapat kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Dan hari ini semuanya terbukti." Seungwoo menoleh pada Daniel, "terima kasih, Kang Daniel," dan ia tersenyum tulus.

Seketika Daniel merasa dunianya menjadi lambat. Rasanya ada yang menggelitik perutnya. Panas tubuhnya ia rasakan tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hingga ia bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Sensasi aneh tapi menyenangkan ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingin berkedip. Ia masih ingin menikmati keindahan didepannya. Namun, suara seseorang menyadarkannya.

"Hei kalian! Kemarilah! Saatnya melihat _sunset_ bersama!"

"Oke!" Teriak Seungwoo pada Jonghyun kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Daniel yang masih merasa linglung.

Daniel masih memutar otaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya barusan. Jika Daniel boleh jujur, ia menikmati sensansi menggelikan itu.

"Duduklah disini!" Jonghyun menepuk area kosong di sebelahnya.

"Woaaa aku tidak terlambat kan?" Jaehwan yang baru saja datang langsung duduk di sebelah Jonghyun -menyerobot Seungwoo yang akan duduk.

"Ya! Kim Jaehwan!" Seungwoo sudah akan memukul Jaehwan kalau saja Minhyun tidak menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Jangan bertengkar kawan-kawan! Ini saatnya _moment_ terpenting!" Seru Hyunbin yang duduk paling ujung.

Semuanya sempat memandang Hyunbin aneh. Namun, kemudian masing-masing menatap ke depan memandang matahari yang perlahan tenggelam. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Semuanya fokus menikmati keindahan alam pada sore hari itu. Pemandangan alam yang disuguhkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa mampu membuat siapa saja terhipnotis dengan ciptaan-Nya itu, tidak terkecuali 6 sahabat yang nantinya akan saling berbagi duka dan bahagia bersama.

* * *

"Wah pintar sekali kalian!"

Seungwoo dan Daniel tersenyum bangga karena pujian Jaehwan. Saat ini mereka berenam sedang berada di penginapan yang akan mereka gunakan malam itu. Penginapan itu sudah dipesan oleh Seungwoo dan Daniel tadi siang di ruang klub musik. Bagusnya lagi mereka mendapat penginapan yang dekat dengan pantai sehingga mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan pantai hanya dari tempat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul di balkon sambil bercerita biar makin dekat?" Saran Hyunbin.

"Boleh tuh. Ayo!" Seungwoo mengambil beberapa makanan yang ia bawa langsung dari rumah. Kemudian keluar diikuti yang lain.

"Ahahaha ini dia!" Hyunbin tertawa sambil mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang tadi ia beli bersama dengan Minhyun.

"Heh banyak sekali!" Jonghyun melongo melihat banyaknya makanan yang tergeletak di meja duduk balkon.

"Biasanya juga segini 1 jam langsung habis, hyung." Ujar Hyunbin kemudian duduk manis di sebelah Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana? Biasanya kan kau yang makan paling banyak." Seungwoo yang terakhir bergabung karena sempat masuk kembali untuk mengambil jaketnya, langsung menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Jaehwan yang sudah menikmati camilan kesukaannya.

"Tidak ya. Dia yang makan paling banyak!" Tunjuk Jonghyun pada Jaehwan.

"Enak saja! Ong yang makan paling banyak. Tanpa henti pula."

Selanjutnya Daniel, Minhyun, dan Hyunbin hanya tertawa karena ketiganya terus berdebat. Akhirnya Minhyun menengahi mereka. Dan kemudian mereka mulai menikmati acara _makan sambil cerita._ Satu persatu menceritakan tentang masalah mereka. Semuanya saling terbuka. Tidak ada satupun yang mereka tutupi. Dan suasana malam itu pun berubah serius.

Setelah saling berbagi masalah. Mereka hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Hyunbin beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam penginapan. Semua mata memperhatikan Hyunbin yang keluar dengan membawa sebuah benda ditangannya.

"Sekarang saatnya puncak acara. Ayo kita berpesta kembang api!"

Sesaat tak ada yang merespon. Semuanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti kemudian bersorak gembira.

"Ya! Kang Daniel! Pasang yang benar!" Ini Seungwoo yang memarahi Daniel karena ia terus membuat kembang api terbuang percumah.

"Biar aku saja sini!" Hyunbin mengajukan diri memasang kembang api.

Dengan Hyunbin yang menyalakan, kembang api berhasil meluncur indah ke langit. Mereka semua bersorak senang seperti anak kecil. Untuk menambah keseruan, mereka menyalakan kembang api yang lebih kecil. Tidak ada yang tidak tertawa. Semuanya tertawa lepas. Terkadang mereka menertawai tingkah laku masing-masing.

Suasana pada malam hari itu sangat ramai. Langit gelap telah berpadu dengan cahaya kembang api. Seolah cahaya itu telah menarik mereka keluar dalam kegelapan. Tidak membiarkan satupun merasa sendiri.

* * *

 _ **"Cahaya kembang api mungkin akan menghilang, tapi kenangan akan terus terjaga." -Chizuru Hishiro-**_

* * *

Minhyun diam memandang laut biru dari kejauhan. Suara ombak tak terdengar karena teredam oleh suara deru mobil. Ia membuka jendela mobilnya, menikmati terpaan angin. Aroma laut tercium oleh inderanya, mengingatkannya akan _moment_ satu tahun yang lalu.

"Aku merindukan hari itu," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Seseorang yang duduk disamping Minhyun melirik padanya, "Aku juga." Kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Jika hari itu kita memilih jalan yang lain, apa mungkin akan ada perubahan?"

Minhyun tersenyum miris mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak ingin mengingat hari itu, Seungwoo-ah."

Seungwoo diam memperhatikan jalanan didepannya. Ia mungkin terlihat fokus mengemudi, akan tetapi pikirannya melayang ke hari itu. Hari dimana persahabatan mereka diuji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Haloha saya kembali. Terimakasih buat yang sudah review. Tolong reviewnya lagi biar saya dapat banyak saran dan kritik yang membangun.**

 **Terus nantikan comeback eh debut ding ya sub unit Nuest W. Saya support mereka banget nih. Soalnya saya Aron hehehe**

 **Chapter depan udah mulai nyeritain satu persatu member justice league. Please look forward...**

 **2017/25/7**


	5. Chapter 5-Jaehwan

Suara desiran ombak terdengar begitu jelas oleh enam lelaki yang duduk melingkar di balkok penginapan. Lima diantaranya fokus memperhatikan satu orang yang seperti enggan menceritakan masalahnya. Selama 5 menit hanya hembusan napas kasar yang ia keluarkan.

"Jadi kau mau cerita atau tidak?" Seungwoo sudah setengah kesal bisa dilihat dari bagaimana ia membuka bungkus camilannya dengan kasar.

Minhyun menepuk paha lelaki disampingnya itu. "Kalau kau masih belum bisa terbuka, tidak masalah. Kita bisa memaklumi itu."

"Ya karena kita baru satu bulan akrab kurasa memang susah membangun kepercayaan." Ujar Daniel yang sibuk makan.

Jonghyun menatap serius teman sejurusannya itu. "Perjalanan kita juga supaya kita bisa saling percaya. Sekarang atau nanti kau tetap harus terbuka."

"Sudah saatnya kau berbagi masalahmu, _hyung_." Hyunbin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penyemangat.

Jaehwan -yang menjadi fokus perhatian mereka menghela napas sekali lagi. Sejenak ia menutup mata memantapkan hati dan pikirannya. Ia kembali membuka mata dan disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuatnya terkesiap. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa ada orang yang akan dengan senang hati mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Baiklah." Ia kembali menghirup oksigen kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE SHAPE OF LOVE**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seungwoo, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel, Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Jung Sewoon, Im Youngmin**

 **Pair:**

 **MinHyunbin, OngNiel, Howons**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life.**

 **This is just fanfiction**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari Justice League.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **"Bergerak atau Tetap Diam"**

* * *

Jaehwan berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Ia menatap lesu pintu apartemennya setibanya di sana. Selembar kertas putih tertempel pada satu-satunya akses yang ia gunakan keluar masuk. Sebuah peringatan untuk segera membayar uang sewa yang telah ia tunda hampir satu bulan. Ia menghela napas kemudian menarik kertas itu dan membawanya masuk.

Lelah. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan Jaehwan saat ini. Sejujurnya ia ingin menghubungi orang tuanya sebagai penyemangatnya. Namun, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa membendung air matanya. Hanya karena satu kata itu.

' _Tok Tok Tok'_

Suara pintu diketuk menarik atensinya. Apartemennya memang tidak menyediakan bel seperti kebanyakan di luar sana. Terlihat seperti _flat_ biasa. Namun, lantai bawah pada bangunan ini seperti apartemen pada umumnya. Hanya lantai atas saja yang berfasilitas tidak bagus.

Jaehwan membuka pintunya dan menampakkan lima lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mengernyit melihat Seungwoo menenteng plastik putih besar yang entah berisi apa.

"Yuhuuu saatnya makan malam!" Seru Seungwoo sambil mengangkat plastik bawaannya yang ternyata berisi makanan.

Tak acuh Jaehwan menatap kelimanya datar. "Kenapa kali-"

Belum selesai Jaehwan bicara, yang lain sudah menyerobot masuk. Seungwoo yang pertama masuk langsung meletakkan bawaannya di meja. Daniel dan Hyunbin langsung duduk manis menghadap meja. Sedangkan Minhyun dan Jonghyun sibuk membuka bawaan mereka yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Kau baru kerja kan? Pasti belum makan, iya kan?" Jonghyun menyodorkan kaleng sodanya pada Jaehwan.

Sebenarnya Jaehwan sudah tahu alasan kedatangan mereka kemari mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya. Namun, untuk kali ini ia hanya diam. Apa ia berhak menerima semua ini? Kenapa rasanya ada yang salah?

"Kurasa aku salah menceritakan masalahku pada kalian."

Semuanya menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh pada Jaehwan. Nada suaranya yang terdengar tidak biasa itu mengundang tanya yang lain.

"Kau kenapa?" Daniel bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Jaehwan menghela napas, "Aku tidak butuh dikasihani."

Tak ada yang merespon ucapan Jaehwan. Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

"Aku menceritakan masalahku bukan supaya kalian memberi makan padaku seperti ini!"

"Se-sebentar Jae. Kita kesini untuk makan bersama. Bukan berniat memberimu makanan." Jelas Seungwoo.

Jaehwan berdecih, "Bukannya sama saja? Pada akhirnya kalian akan meninggalkan makanan yang lain di mejaku."

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat sisi lain dari Jaehwan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya mereka melihat Jaehwan semarah ini. Bahkan tak terkecuali Hyunbin yang merupakan tetangganya.

Sekali lagi Jaehwan menghela napas. Kali ini terdengar lebih frustasi. "Maafkan aku."

Yang lain diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak lapar. Jadi... lebih baik kalian pergi saja. Kalian bisa makan di tempat Hyunbin."

Meskipun Jaehwan berucap dengan nada lembut, entah kenapa itu terdengar menyesakkan untuk mereka. Tanpa berkata apapun, semuanya membereskan bawaan mereka kemudian keluar meninggalkan Jaehwan sendiri. Yang ditinggalkan hanya mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Mereka memutuskan untuk ke apartemen Hyunbin. Namun, tak ada yang bersuara saat kelimanya berada di dalam. Hingga suara helaan napas Minhyun yang terdengar pertama.

"Kurasa kita memang salah," ucapnya dengan nada lesu.

"Harusnya sejak awal kita tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini." Sesal Seungwoo yang duduk di dekat pintu.

"Setelah dipikirkan rasanya memang kita mengasihaninya. Terlebih kita berbuat seperti ini setelah pulang dari pantai. Jika kita melihat dari sudut pandangnya pasti menyebalkan sekali." Tambah Minhyun yang kemudian diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Dia pasti lelah dan frustasi. Ditambah kita datang seenaknya seperti itu. Ahhh aku menyesal!" Ucap Daniel sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Jonghyun menepuk bahu Daniel guna menghentikan aktifitas yang dapat merusak rambutnya itu. "Daripada terus menyesal, lebih baik kita memperbaiki."

Hyunbin yang sejak tadi diam memandang makanan didepannya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jonghyun, "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

* * *

"Jaehwan _hyung_?"

Jaehwan menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian kembali menatap genangan air didepannya. Saat ini ia berada di tepi danau kecil nan dangkal yang letaknya masih berada di area kampusnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang latihan?" Tanyanya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Jaehwan.

"Aku hanya... hanya ingin bolos saja." Jawabnya kemudian meletakkan kedua lengannya diatas pagar pembatas.

"Kali ini masalah apa?"

Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Sewoon -lelaki yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Sewoon selalu mengetahui dengan mudah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seperti saat ini, adik tingkatnya itu bisa mengetahui bahwa ia mempunyai masalah.

"Yah aku merasa bodoh saja,"

Sewoon diam memperhatikan Jaehwan yang masih belum menatapnya. Ia hanya akan membiarkan Jaehwan menceritakan semuanya tanpa perlu dipaksa.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melampiaskan segalanya pada mereka. Mereka hanya berniat makan bersama, tapi aku malah mengusir mereka. Sungguh, aku... hanya tidak bisa berpikiran rasional saat itu." Nada menyesal dari Jaehwan terdengar jelas ditelinga Sewoon. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Kau bisa lihat kan kantung mataku ini?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kantung matanya yang menghitam.

Sewoon terkekeh. Di saat seperti ini justru kakak tingkatnya itu malah menunjukkan candaannya. Walaupun begitu, Sewoon bisa mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Jaehwan sedang berada di puncak kelelahannya. Dan dugaannya terbukti kala Jaehwan membuka suaranya lagi setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Sewoon _-a._ Aku... lelah. Aku ingin berhenti kuliah. Aku ingin berhenti bekerja disini. Aku ingin pulang."

Sewoon tahu bahwa Jaehwan sibuk memikirkan uang untuk biaya hidupnya di Seoul. Meskipun ia mendapat beasiswa penuh di perkuliahannya, tentunya hal tersebut tidak menjamin betapa lelah fisiknya itu. Tugas yang diberikan saja sudah memakan banyak waktu dan menguras cukup banyak tenaga. Ditambah ia harus bekerja paruh waktu tiap harinya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sewoon merasa iba pada Jaehwan. Terlebih melihat bagaimana sosok yang ia kagumi itu tampak terguncang dengan getaran pada tiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Aku... ingin berhenti, Sewoon- _a_." Dan pertahanan Jaehwan akhirnya runtuh. Ia menangis.

Sewoon mengusap punggung Jaehwan penuh kasih. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang sejujurnya masih ia sukai itu hancur. Ya, sudah sejak lama Sewoon menyukai kakak tingkat sekaligus temannya itu. Namun, ia mengedepankan perasaan Jaehwan daripada perasaannya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, _hyung_. Tapi, tetap dengarkan aku bicara," ucap Sewoon tanpa menghentikan usapannya pada punggung Jaehwan.

"Semua orang punya masalah. Tidak ada yang tidak memiliki masalah. Jika kau lelah dengan masalahmu, ingatlah! Ada orang yang selalu mendukungmu. Orang tuamu akan sangat sedih jika tahu kau terpuruk seperti ini. Mereka membiarkanmu kesini bukan untuk menjadi orang lemah seperti ini, _hyung_.

"Dan juga adanya teman disisimu bukan hanya untuk berbagi kesenangan. Tapi, teman ada untuk membantumu. Kita kan makhluk sosial, _hyung_. Peran teman dalam hidup kita itu sangat penting. Jadi... jangan tolak bantuan dari temanmu. Mereka sebenarnya ingin membantumu, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu cara yang benar."

Jaehwan semakin terisak. Ucapan Sewoon benar. Ia menyesal. Ia menyesal tidak memikirkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia menyesal hanya mengeluh karena lelah. Ia menyesal telah marah-marah pada temannya.

"Dan jika kau merasa sangat lelah, aku akan siap untuk menjadi tempat keluh kesahmu. Aku akan di sampingmu. Jadi... jangan berpikir untuk berhenti, _hyung_. Ada aku di sini."

Sewoon tersenyum tulus. Meskipun Jaehwan tidak melihat senyuman itu, ia tetap merasa hangat menjalar di hatinya. Dan sekali lagi ia menyesal telah berpikiran untuk berhenti. Setelah ini ia bertekad untuk minta maaf kepada yang lain.

Namun... sepertinya tidak semudah itu.

Ketika Jaehwan melihat Minhyun berjalan menuju ruang klub musik. Jaehwan yang juga berniat kesana langsung berbalik arah tidak jadi ikut latihan untuk pertunjukkan musik yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu dari sekarang.

Lalu pada suatu malam, ia berjengit kaget kala melihat Hyunbin berdiri bersandar pada dinding di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia yang tadinya berniat keluar membeli _ramen_ langsung kembali masuk tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Hyunbin di luar. Sejak itu, ia memilih menginap di _kos_ Sewoon. Bahkan ia sempat berkeinginan pindah ke tempat itu demi menjauhi Hyunbin. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga selalu menghindari Seungwoo, Daniel, dan Jonghyun ketika melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Sewoon yang melihat tingkah kakak tingkatnya itu hanya menggeleng kepala lelah. Sudah beberapa kali Sewoon menyuruh Jaehwan untuk berani menemui yang lain. Namun seolah tuli, Jaehwan hanya mengangguk tapi kembali menghindari mereka.

* * *

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Hyunbin pada _hyung-hyung_ nya.

Tiba-tiba Seungwoo menggebrak meja didepannya itu. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di ruang multimedia.

"Ya! Ong Seungwoo! Jangan menggebrak meja! Kau pikir itu mejamu apa?!" Bentak Sungwoon -ketua klub multimedia yang saat itu sedang membereskan tasnya.

"Aku hanya menggebrak meja saja, tidak sampai membanting!" Seungwoo yang justru membalas perkataan ketua klubnya itu langsung di hadiahi delikan dari sang empunya.

"Ey sudahlah sayang, jangan urusi dia. Ayo kita pergi sebelum taman bermain tutup." Taehyun yang saat itu berdiri di samping Sungwoon mengusap bahu kekasihnya itu.

Sebelum keluar, sekali lagi Sungwoon menatap Seungwoo tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menatap datar.

" _Heol_ , memangnya masih jaman kencan ke taman bermain? Memangnya mereka anak SMA apa?!" tukas Seungwoo kesal ketika dua orang yang dimaksud sudah pergi.

Jonghyun yang tadinya tertawa karena dua orang tadi langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Seungwoo, "Kencan ke taman bermain itu mengasyikkan!"

Seungwoo menatap Jonghyun kesal, "Apa-apaan ini?" Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah terkejut, "Jangan-jangan kau juga suka kencan ke taman bermain ya?"

"Memang apa salahnya ke taman bermain?"

Dan yang lain hanya melongo mendengar pertanyaan santai dari Jonghyun, kecuali Minhyun.

"Ya! Kau punya pacar?" Seungwoo bertanya heboh.

Jonghyun yang mengangguk langsung membuat Seungwoo, Daniel, dan Hyunbin berteriak heboh.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

"Seperti apa pacarmu? Apa dia juga satu kampus dengan kita?"

"Sial. Ternyata ada yang tidak _jomblo_ disini."

Pertanyaan berturut-turut dari Daniel dan Seungwoo membuat Jonghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dan pernyataan dari Hyunbin membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Ya karena kupikir tidak penting mengatakan pada kalian kalau aku punya pacar. Lagipula dia tidak satu kampus."

"Tidak penting apanya? Kita kan sekarang teman, _bro_!"

"Jadi kalian LDR? Memangnya sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Siapa namanya, _hyung_?"

Minhyun menghela napas. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan teman-temannya itu. Padahal mereka berkumpul di ruang multi guna membahas masalah Jaehwan. Namun, yang sekarang ia lihat justru membahas hal yang sangat melenceng dari tujuan mereka.

"Jonghyun akan cerita nanti. Sekarang kita fokus pada masalah Jaehwan!" Minhyun akhirnya menyadarkan ketiganya.

Raut muka Seungwoo akhirnya berubah serius. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Lebih baik biarkan dia sendiri dulu," ujar Hyunbin tanpa menatap para _hyung_ nya. Ia lebih tertarik menatap menerawang pada kertas putih di atas meja. Mengingatkannya akan hari kemarin.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Hyunbin mendongak menatap Seungwoo yang duduk paling jauh dengannya. "Kurasa kali ini kita tidak bisa seenaknya ikut campur dalam masalah Jaehwan _hyung_."

Seungwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling membantu?"

"Bukankah kita sudah melihatnya waktu itu? Jaehwan _hyung_ sampai salah paham dengan kita."

"Jadi... masalah kali ini hubungannya dengan uang?"

Hyunbin menghela napas. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan pemilik apartemen. Dia berniat untuk bertemu dengan Jaehwan _hyung_. Tapi karena tidak ada, jadi dia memberiku pesan." Hyunbin memberi jeda sebentar. "Jaehwan _hyung_ sudah 1 bulan belum membayar sewa apartemen."

Untuk beberapa saat hening. Hingga suara gebrakan meja kembali terdengar.

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam!"

Seungwoo memutar bola matanya melihat reaksi Daniel. "Bagaimana caranya? Yang kita pikirkan sekarang adalah cara membantunya,"

"Seungwoo benar. Kita harus membantunya tanpa terlihat seolah-olah kita mengasihaninya." Ujar Minhyun.

Semuanya diam. Sibuk memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membantu temannya itu.

Minhyun menjentikkan jarinya yang langsung mengundang tanya yang lain.

"Bagaimana jika seperti ini saja?"

* * *

Sewoon tidak berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Er... Sewoon?"

Sewoon akhirnya berkedip dan menoleh pada Youngmin dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"A-aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok di Kelas Bisnis!" ucapnya kemudian melesat pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Sewoon. Ia merasa canggung saja ditatap oleh lelaki yang berdiri didepan kelas sejak tadi.

"Dia... siapa?"

Sewoon kembali melihat ke depan. Menatap Jaehwan yang sempat membuatnya terkejut.

"Dia Im Youngmin. Aku mempunyai beberapa kelas yang sama dengannya. Jadi kami cukup akrab."

Jaehwan hanya menggumam entah apa. Keadaan di luar kelas saat itu masih ramai mengingat Sewoon dan Youngmin yang keluar pertama setelah dosen mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_?"

Jaehwan yang sempat memperhatikan tiap mahasiswa keluar kembali menatap Sewoon. "Aku? Tentu saja menunggumu."

Sewoon melihat benda bundar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia kemudian menghela napas. " _Hyung_ , pulanglah ke apartemenmu,"

Jaehwan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sewoon menyuruhnya pulang.

"Selesaikan masalahmu, _hyung_. Jangan terus-terusan menjauhi mereka seperti ini."

Jaehwan menunduk menatap lantai putih yang menjadi jarak antara dirinya dengan Sewoon. "Aku. . . takut Sewoon- _a_ ,"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Apa kau takut mereka tidak mau menerimamu lagi? Atau kau takut mereka akan memarahimu karena kejadian lalu?" Sewoon berucap dengan setengah membentak yang tentunya membuat Jaehwan mendongak.

Sewoon menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Mereka lebih takut lagi jika kehilangan dirimu, _hyung_."

Jaehwan tertegun. Suara Sewoon yang kembali tenang terdengar sangat lembut. Ia menangkap perasaan khawatir dari manik mata lelaki di depannya. Apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat Sewoon sefrustasi ini?

"Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Jaehwan _hyung_."

Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan kekhawatiran orang-orang di sekitarnya?

 _Betapa egoisnya dirimu, Kim Jaehwan._

Jaehwan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket biru dongkernya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dengan ponsel ditangannya. Dibukanya aplikasi _chat_ nya. Dengan ragu dikliknya _group chat_ yang selama ini ia biarkan. Ia tersenyum melihat isi percakapan didalamnya. Dan hatinya mencelos melihat beberapa obrolan tentang dirinya.

 **Komurola : Apa Jaehwan hyung tidak pernah membuka grup chat kita?**

 **OptimusHwang : Apa dia masih marah?**

 **Komurola : Aku mencoba menemuinya kemarin di apartemen**

 **Komurola : Tapi dia tidak mau menemuiku**

 **Komurola : Aku kecewa**

Jaehwan tahu bahwa dirinya sangat mengecewakan. Ia pun kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **OngOng : Kim Jaehwan! Apa kau akan terus menghindariku!**

 **OngOng : Apa kau akan terus begitu?**

 **OngOng : Ok kalau itu maumu!**

 **Komurola : Janganberisikkim**

 **Komurola : Ssaemsampaimemarahiku**

 **KDaniel : Kenapa dia memarahimu?**

 **Komurola : Akusedangdikelas**

 **KDaniel : Kalau dia memarahimu kenapa kau malah membalas chat?** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Komurola : Supayakaliandiam!**

 **OngOng : KIM JAEHWAN!**

 **KDaniel : Oh mataku...**

 **Komurola : Diam**

Jaehwan teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika dirinya kembali ke perpustakan karena melihat Seungwoo dari kejauhan. Ia pun men _scroll_ percakapan grupnya. Kemudian berhenti di percakapan terakhir grup mereka.

 **PockyJr : Ayo bicara, Jae. Aku dan yang lain akan menemuimu di apartemenmu**

 **OptimusHwang : Jangan menghindari kami**

 **OngOng : Awas saja jika kau kabur lagi**

 **OngOng : Aku akan menunggu di depan apartemenmu sampai besok jika perlu**

 **KDaniel : Aku akan membawa kantung tidur kalau begitu**

 **OngOng : Untuk apa?**

 **Komurola : Aku akan menggelar kasur di depan apartemenmu**

 **KDaniel : Tentu saja untuk persiapan menginap**

 **OptimusHwang : Kalian dimana?**

 **OngOng : Di apartemen Hyunbin**

 **KDaniel : Di apartemen Hyunbin (2)**

 **Komurola : Di apartemen Hyunbin (3)**

 **OptimusHwang : Aku dan Jonghyun sedang dalam perjalanan**

Jaehwan diam. Mereka berniat datang ke apartemennya?

Jaehwan membulatkan matanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memeriksa waktu percakapan terakhirnya itu.

Tujuh menit yang lalu.

Jaehwan langsung melesat keluar gedung fakultasnya setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada Sewoon. Ia berlari tanpa henti seolah tenaganya tidak akan pernah habis.

Beruntung jarak apartemennya dengan kampus tidak terlalu jauh. Terlebih saat ini dirinya berada di gerbang utara. Dimana jarak dengan apartemennya hanya satu halte. Ia kemudian kembali berlari dan beruntungnya lagi ia sudah melihat bis dari kejauhan.

Lelaki berjaket biru dongker -yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Sewoon itu langsung kembali berlari setelah turun dari bis. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kaos putihnya yang sudah basah karena keringat. Bahkan ia tidak berhenti ketika menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya. Barulah ia memelankan langkahnya ketika melihat lima lelaki yang berdiri di ujung lorong bangunan itu.

Hanya ada suara langkah kaki dari Jaehwan yang terdengar di lorong itu. Yang lain hanya diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika lelaki itu telah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Seolah semua yang telah mereka persiapkan menguap begitu saja.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, _hyung_."

Dan hanya kalimat itu yang dapat Hyunbin keluarkan mewakili yang lain.

* * *

Jaehwan berkedip bingung. Ia tidak begitu mengerti maksud perkataan Minhyun.

"Kami berniat menjadikan apartemenmu sebagai _markas_ , Jae. Tapi, kau masih bisa menggunakannya. Anggap saja kita menggunakannya hanya untuk kumpul-kumpul saja."

Minhyun menghela napas. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menjelaskan pada Jaehwan. Namun, lelaki itu masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Tinggal jawab saja kau keberatan atau tidak!" Seungwoo berucap dengan kesal.

Jaehwan memejamkan matanya yang merupakan kebiasaannya untuk memantapkan pilihannya. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kalian ingin menjadikan tempatku sebagai _markas_. Tapi... ikut membayar? Yang benar saja!"

"Kenapa tidak? Apa salahnya?!" Ucap Seungwoo yang entah kenapa tampak tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya hari ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak butuh dikasihani!" tegasnya.

"Apa menurutmu kami terlihat seperti sedang mengasihanimu?!"

"Iya!"

Seungwoo hendak kembali mengeluarkan opininya, akan tetapi Jonghyun sudah menepuk bahunya bermaksud mengambil alih.

"Kim Jaehwan, apa arti kami untukmu?"

Jaehwan tidak berani menatap mata Jonghyun. Pertanyaan Jonghyun menancap sangat dalam di lubuk hatinya.

"Jika kau menganggap kami teman, bisakah kali ini kau terima bantuan kami?"

Jaehwan diam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab bukan karena ia tidak menganggap mereka teman, akan tetapi ia merasa bersalah. Ia teringat perkataan Sewoon. Dan rasa penyesalan semakin membuncah.

Tepukan dari Minhyun pada bahunya menyadarkannya. Jaehwan pun menoleh ke arah Minhyun.

"Jika kau masih keberatan, masing-masing dari kita bisa membayar 15% dan kau cukup membayar 25%. Lalu tempat ini masihlah milikmu. Hanya saja sesekali kami bisa datang kesini," saran Minhyun yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Atau tidak, aku, Daniel, dan Minhyun bisa menambah 5%. Kami kan anak rumah." Usul Seungwoo.

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan membayar 25%. Kalian tidak perlu menambah."

Jonghyun tersenyum, "Itu artinya... kau tidak keberatan?"

Dan anggukan pelan dari Jaehwan langsung dirayakan dengan _high five_ oleh Daniel dan Hyunbin. Sedangkan Seungwoo sudah melesat ke toilet. Alasan kenapa sejak tadi dia berbicara dengan tidak sabaran. Sisanya hanya tertawa lepas.

Malam itu udara masih terasa menusuk tulang. Namun, perasaan mereka terasa hangat. Karena satu masalah telah selesai.

* * *

 **Menolong adalah perwujudan cinta**

 **(Kim Jaehwan)**

* * *

Sewoon diam, berdiri di taman depan fakultas, menatap punggung Jaehwan yang semakin menjauh. Ia tidak bisa menafsirkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Kau belum bilang padanya?"

Sewoon menoleh ke samping dimana Youngmin yang baru saja datang langsung melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Belum." Jawab Sewoon sambil kembali memandang Jaehwan yang pergi bersama Minhyun dan Hyunbin.

"Kau tidak mungkin terus menyembunyikannya, kan?"

"Kurasa mengatakannya pun sudah tidak penting." Fokus Sewoon masih sama. Jaehwan yang masih terlihat berbincang itu menariknya untuk tersenyum. "Dia sudah menemukan orang lain yang akan terus mengisi hari-harinya dengan kebahagiaan."

Youngmin tertawa renyah, "Ey kau serius? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tadi dia marah-marah dengan Minhyun _sunbae_ dan temannya itu,"

"Mungkin masalah memang akan datang. Tapi, itulah bagian terpenting dalam persahabatan. Karena masalah bisa seperti sebuah obat yang akan menguatkan mereka."

Youngmin tertegun. Ia kini menatap Sewoon yang tengah tersenyum. Senyuman meneduhkan yang cukup membuat Youngmin merasa kagum dengan sosok disampingnya.

"Jadi... soal perasaanmu, kau akan menyerah?"

Sewoon terkekeh kemudian kembali menatap Youngmin. "Aku sudah menyerah sejak lama. Hanya waktu yang belum bisa mengikis perasaan ini,"

Youngmin hanya diam memikirkan betapa kuat temannya ini menahan perasaan ingin memiliki. Sepertinya ia juga harus belajar merelakan mulai sekarang.

"Ayo! Lima belas menit lagi kelas dimulai," Sewoon menepuk bahu Youngmin untuk pergi bersamanya.

Youngmin mengangguk, mengikuti Sewoon.

Sewoon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk menatap pohon hijau yang ia lihat bersama dengan Jaehwan sebelumnya.

 _"Seperti Bulan dan Matahari, kuharap kau dan teman-temanmu yang sekarang bisa mengerti tugas masing-masing. Bahwa sahabat ada untuk saling bekerja sama menghadapi dunia yang tidak selamanya indah."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Youngmin yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tidak ada. Ayo!"

 _"...dan berjanjilah kau akan menjaga ikatan itu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **Yuhuu aku kembali. Masalahnya Jaehwan sudah muncul. Selanjutnya masih ada yang lain. Ada yang tertarik? Aku cuma pingin bikin cerita yang nggak cuma sekedar bacaan biasa tapi juga ada amanat didalamnya. Apalagi sekarang di ffn cerita genre friendship udah jarang banget. Peminatnya juga sedikit sampe beberapa ff friendship kesukaanku discontinued. Huhuhu sedih nggak tuh?!**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review fol fav. Review nya lagi ya biar saya semangat ngelanjutin ff abal-abal ini. Karena tanpa review kalian saya hanyalah butiran molekul(?) eak**

 **Btw aku seneng banget nih ada kabar Sewoon bakal debut solo awal September. Uwaaaooo**

 **Terus mv-nya anak-anak choon. Gils Yongguk ganteng. Sihyun juga. Duhh**

 **Bulan baru datang! Agustus must be better. Wanna One debut. Samuel debut...**

 **2017/2/8**


	6. Chapter 6-Seongwoo Pt 1

Seongwoo memperhatikan satu persatu temannya. Bisa ia lihat ekspresi tidak percaya dari kelima lelaki yang duduk melingkar itu.

"Kalian pikir aku berbohong?"

Kelimanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat Seongwoo tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aktingku bagus sekali sampai kalian seperti ini," ucapnya bangga.

"Yang tadi itu serius? Kau tidak bercanda?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Seongwoo mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa juga aku harus berbohong?"

"Jadi... saat kau bersama kami pun senyumanmu palsu?" Kini Hyunbin yang bertanya.

Seongwoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap bergantian lima temannya.

"Inilah aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE SHAPE OF LOVE**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seungwoo, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel, Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Jung Sewoon**

 **Pair:**

 **MinHyunbin, OngNiel, Howons**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life.**

* * *

 **This is just fanfiction**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari Justice League.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **"Indah dari Luar"**

* * *

Seongwoo meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring. Menimbulkan suara dentingan yang cukup keras hingga memenuhi ruang makan rumahnya. Ia menatap datar kursi kosong di seberangnya. Malam ini pun semuanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Senyuman kembali terpoles di wajah tampannya. Senyuman sedih bercampur marah dan kecewa. Karena untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menikmati makan malamnya sendirian.

"Lagi-lagi mereka mengabaikanku."

Hidupnya bagai drama dimana si tokoh utama tidak mendapat kasih sayang orang tua karena alasan pekerjaan. Sejujurnya Seongwoo bosan dengan cerita seperti itu. Terlalu _mainstream_ dan menyakitkan. Oleh karena itu, Seongwoo membenci drama tentang keluarga yang selalu berakhir _happy ending._

Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan makanan yang masih terisi setengah. Seorang pelayan yang selalu berdiri di balik pintu menatap kepergian tuannya. Tiap makan malam ia akan selalu memperhatikan Seongwoo. Bagaimanapun juga hati kecilnya merasa sedih melihat Tuan Mudanya selalu makan sendirian.

"Dimana senyumanmu yang dulu, Tuan Muda?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan yang tidak akan mungkin terdengar oleh Seongwoo.

Pagi harinya, Seongwoo sudah berada di ruang tengah rumahnya dengan membawa roti dan selai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa. Memperhatikan Daniel yang duduk dibawahnya dengan tangan sibuk menari di atas _keyboard laptop_ nya.

"Makanya setelah selesai mengetik, buat salinan juga di _flashdisk_!"

Pagi-pagi sekali Daniel datang ke rumahnya dengan panik. _Laptop_ yang ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas rusak. Berawal dari adiknya yang bernama Woojin berniat meminjam _laptop_ sang kakak untuk ia bawa ke sekolah. Namun, karena hari ini Daniel juga membutuhkannya, ia menolak dengan tegas. Dan terjadilah _acara berebut laptop_ yang berakhir dengan jatuhnya benda itu.

"Mana mungkin aku kepikiran untuk menyimpan di _flashdisk_!"

"Ya ya benar, mana mungkin. Kau kan orang yang fleksibel," ujar Seongwoo kemudian memakan rotinya.

"Aish... Seongwoo, jangan memecah konsentrasiku!"

Seongwoo hanya tertawa mengejek mendengar adanya nada frustasi dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Daniel. Yang ditertawakan tidak menghiraukan Seongwoo. Ia sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang harus dikumpulkan pagi ini.

Hanya ada suara ketikan untuk beberapa saat. Seongwoo yang tadinya menatap _laptop_ nya, kini berpindah menerawang gelas di meja.

"Mereka tidak datang."

Suara _keyboard_ yang ditimbulkan Daniel menghilang. Membiarkan suara Seongwoo yang menjadi satu-satunya terdengar di telinganya.

"Harusnya aku memang tidak percaya ketika mereka bilang akan pulang." Seongwoo berdecih, "Pada akhirnya aku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu harapan palsu."

Daniel tahu lelaki yang dibelakangnya itu tengah marah. Namun, daripada marah ia lebih mendengar kekecewaan disana. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa Seongwoo -orang yang selalu ceria bahkan menjadi _moodmaker_ itu hanyalah orang yang kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Setelah mendengar semuanya di pantai, ia sekarang mengetahui diri Seongwoo yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, iya, cepat selesaikan tugasmu! Aku juga ada kelas pagi ini,"

Dan ia juga mengetahui bahwa Seongwoo adalah orang yang mudah menutupi perasaannya sendiri.

"Iya iya. Sebentar lagi selesai."

* * *

"Hoooo jadi ini pacarmu,"

Seongwoo dan Daniel tersenyum penuh arti melihat foto Jonghyun bersama sang pacar di ponselnya. Hyunbin yang pertama melihat sudah menatap Jonghyun menuntut penjelasan lebih rinci. Mereka bertiga mengabaikan makanan di meja kantin kampus pusat.

"Dia cantik sekali." Ujar Seongwoo yang diangguki Daniel.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Hyunbin untuk kedua kalinya.

Jonghyun tersenyum bangga. "Benar, kan, dia memang cantik. Namanya Choi Minki,"

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" Kini Seongwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel ke sang pemiliknya.

"Kami dulu satu sekolah saat SMA. Hanya saja setelah lulus kami memilih universitas yang berbeda." Jelas Jonghyun sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"Kalau begitu Minhyun juga mengenalnya?" Giliran Daniel yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Dulu kami dan dua orang lagi berteman dekat."

Seongwoo mengangguk paham, "Jadi hanya kau dan Minhyun yang satu kampus?"

Jonghyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak. Minki berada di universitas yang sama dengan salah satu yang lain. Dan yang satu lagi ada di Los Angeles."

Tiga orang lain membulatkan matanya, "Los Angeles? Wow dia sekolah di luar negeri?" Seru Daniel tidak percaya.

Jonghyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi ketiga temannya, "Begitulah. Sebagian keluarganya juga disana. Tapi musim panas ini dia akan pulang. Dan juga..."

Jonghyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat orang-orang yang berada di meja yang sama itu penasaran.

"...dia pacarnya Minhyun."

Hening seketika.

"Ya! Kalian makan duluan?" Jaehwan yang baru datang langsung berseru tidak terima.

Minhyun yang datang bersama Jaehwan hanya menampilkan ekspresi heran melihat teman-temannya mematung di tempat kecuali Jonghyun.

"Kenapa mereka?" Jaehwan yang akhirnya menyadari situasi bertanya pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"APA!"

Dan reaksi terlambat dari tiga orang di meja itu langsung menarik atensi semua orang di dalam kantin. Tiga orang lain hanya menatap ketiganya _horror._

* * *

"Aku masih tidak percaya," ujar Seongwoo sambil memainkan bola tangan.

"Aku sudah menduga dari awal, mana mungkin orang seperti Minhyun belum punya kekasih," timpal Daniel kemudian meminum air botol ditangannya.

Jaehwan yang sebelumnya asyik memetik gitarnya kini bergabung dengan obrolan di apartemennya itu. "Aku malah tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi yang satunya saat mereka berlima berkumpul." Kemudian ia tertawa atas kalimatnya sendiri.

"Benar juga. Yang lain berpasangan dia sendirian." Dan Daniel ikut tertawa.

Seongwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Saat ini ia hanya bersama Jaehwan dan Daniel di _markas_ yang baru mereka tempati 2 minggu itu. Jonghyun dan Minhyun pergi keluar membeli beberapa makanan. Sedangkan Hyunbin masih ada kuliah.

Seongwoo berjalan ke dalam kamar Jaehwan -mendekati jendela. Ia memandang langit yang masih biru itu. Cuaca di luar sana cukup cerah hingga membuat Seongwoo tersenyum. Ia menelusuri pemandangan dari jendela tersebut -yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menarik. Matanya menangkap sebuah keluarga kecil di bangunan depannya. Jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka membuatnya bisa melihat aktivitas keluarga tersebut. Sang anak yang sepertinya masih sekolah dasar tengah merajuk pada ayahnya lalu sang ibu datang membuat suasana keluarga itu terlihat ramai.

Jika boleh jujur, Seongwoo iri.

"Sedang apa kau disitu, Ong?" Tanya Jaehwan dari ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keluarga kecil itu.

Jaehwan mendekat hingga berdiri di samping Seongwoo. Ia menilik apa yang dilihat sahabatnya itu. Beberapa saat dia termenung melihat objek pandangan Seongwoo.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Daniel. Orang tuamu tidak jadi pulang, kan?"

Seongwoo tersenyum miris. "Hm. Kurasa mereka sudah tidak peduli padaku."

"Tidak. Jika mereka tidak peduli padamu, mereka tidak akan sibuk bekerja hanya untukmu!" sanggah Jaehwan cepat.

Seongwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bergerak menghadap Jaehwan yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Untukku?"

Jaehwan mengangguk, "Iya. Tiap orang tua selalu bekerja untuk keluarganya, terutama anaknya."

Seongwoo berdecih, "Yang benar saja! Untuk anaknya? Kau tahu apa?"

Jaehwan bungkam. Suasana berubah tegang untuk sesaat. Hingga suara lain pun tidak mengubah keadaan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Daniel yang baru masuk ke ruang itu memperhatikan kedua orang yang tengah bersitatap.

"Orang tua tidak mungkin mengabaikan anak kandungnya." Ujar Jaehwan penuh penekanan, tidak menghiraukan Daniel.

Seongwoo tertawa yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah diabaikan oleh orang tuamu!"

"Bagaimana kau akan lepas dari semua ini jika kau berpikiran pendek seperti itu?" Jaehwan berucap dengan nada datar.

"Berpikiran pendek? Ya, karena kenyataan yang ada sudah membuatku buta."

Atmosfer tidak menyenangkan itu semakin menyeruak di dalam kamar Jaehwan. Daniel hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mencairkan suasana. Seongwoo masih menatap tajam orang didepannya. Sama halnya dengan Jaehwan.

"Kalau begitu, hiduplah seperti itu saja."

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Jaehwan sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut membuat Seongwoo geram. Daniel masih berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan Seongwoo yang juga tidak bergerak.

* * *

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Tanya Minhyun dengan nada frustasi.

"Ya karena aku tidak tahu situasinya. Saat aku datang keadaan sudah seperti itu," Daniel membela diri sendiri.

Minhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia dan Jonghyun baru sampai di _markas_. Sebelumnya ia melihat Jaehwan dengan wajah kesal keluar tanpa berkata apapun. Dan ketika sampai mereka juga diabaikan oleh Seongwoo yang juga hendak keluar.

"Aku hanya tahu mereka membahas tentang orang tua. Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Seongwoo." Ujar Daniel pelan, ingat bahwa hari ini lelaki itu tengah sedih.

Minhyum diam memikirkan jalan keluarnya. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan keluarga Seongwoo."

Daniel mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Jika seperti ini terus bukankah Seongwoo hanya akan tersenyum palsu seperti yang dia katakan waktu itu?"

"Benar juga. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan itu terus terjadi." Jonghyun akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita jangan ikut campur untuk masalah yang ini? Ini bukan masalah yang bisa dengan seenaknya kita masuki." Ujar Daniel lagi.

"Kalau begitu apa ada cara lain?" Tanya Minhyun yang membuat Daniel bungkam.

Jonghyun menatap bergantian pada dua sahabatnya. "Apa benar-benar tidak ada yang cara lain? Kupikir Daniel benar. Ini masalah keluarga. Terlibat di dalamnya justru bukan hal yang bagus,"

Minhyun menghembuskan napas kasar. Perasaannya kalut. Untuk sejenak ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Terlebih dua sahabatnya bersiteru karena masalah ini.

"Sambil memikirkan cara lain, kita jangan sampai jauh dari keduanya." Saran Jonghyun yang diangguki keduanya.

"Aku akan di dekat Seongwoo. Bagaimanapun juga kami satu fakultas," Daniel mengajukan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengurus Seongwoo. Akan lebih baik jika Minhyun bersama Jaehwan. Dan juga ajak Hyunbin bersamamu," Jonghyun berucap sambil menepuk bahu Minhyun.

Minhyun hanya mengiyakan. Saran Jonghyun di saat seperti ini adalah yang terbaik. Selain itu, setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang bisa memimpin untuk tiap kelompok.

* * *

"Hyung..."

Jaehwan mendongak, menatap Sewoon yang berdiri didepannya.

"Apa kau akan selalu begini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak punya tempat pelarian lain." Jawabnya tanpa menatap adik tingkatnya itu.

Sewoon menghela napas. Bukannya ia merasa terganggu dengan panggilan Jaehwan ditengah kuliahnya, hanya saja ia tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki tersebut. Sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, tiap ada masalah Jaehwan akan selalu menemuinya. Salahkan dirinya yang telah mendedikasikan diri sebagai tempat untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesah lelaki tersebut.

Sewoon sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Namun, yang ia khawatirkan justru hal semacam ini akan membuatnya sulit untuk meleburkan perasaannya. Bolehkah Sewoon merasa _special_ karena dibutuhkan oleh kakak tingkatnya itu?

"Apa sebegitu sulitnya menjalin persahabatan sampai kau selalu seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi setelah dirinya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang depan fakultas - _di sebelah Jaehwan_.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak terbiasa berteman seperti ini,"

Jawaban Jaehwan hanya direspon oleh tatapan tenang oleh Sewoon. Kemudian keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Menikmati udara yang mulai terasa hangat karena musim panas yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

Di tempat lain yang letaknya masih di dalam kampus, Hyunbin berdiri menikmati udara yang sama. Memandang pohon di depan Fakultas Hukum yang terlihat segar dengan warna hijaunya.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini?" gumamnya putus asa.

Masih terputar jelas di otaknya kalimat Jonghyun kemarin di kantin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hyunbin jatuh cinta, bukan pula pertama kalinya ia patah hati, tetapi entah kenapa kali ini rasanya menyakitkan. Sejak kemarin ia tidak bisa fokus hingga mendapat pengurangan poin oleh dosen _killer-_ nya setelah gagal melakukan presentasi.

Hyunbin sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki yang ia tunggu. Barulah ia tersadar dari lamunannya kala merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Hyunbin menoleh. Sejujurnya ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan lelaki yang telah membuatnya risau itu. "O-oh Minhyun hyung. Ti-tidak, aku baru sampai,"

"Syukurlah. Yasudah ayo kita temui Jaehwan," ajaknya kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Hyunbin diam, berjalan disebelah Minhyun. Yang ada di pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan permasalahan yang sedang terjadi.

"Sewoon mengirimiku pesan, katanya dia sedang bersama Jaehwan di depan fakultas," ucap Minhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Hyunbin menoleh memperhatikan Minhyun, "Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan lelaki itu?" Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana hingga Hyunbin bisa mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya guna menatap Hyunbin. "Maksudmu Aron hyung?"

Hyunbin mengangguk, ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mendengarkan ketika Minhyun menjelaskan tentang kekasihnya kemarin.

"Kami sudah berpacaran sejak aku kelas 2 SMA. Saat itu Aron hyung sudah kelas 3." Jawabnya sambil menerawang mengingat masa SMA-nya. "Kalau begitu sudah 3 tahun lebih. Aku baru sadar sudah selama itu," ucapnya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Awet juga ya. Memangnya tidak masalah kalian melakukan hubungan _backstreet_?" Tanyanya lagi sambil kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Terkadang memang sulit. Apalagi kami hanya bisa bertemu saat liburan semester saja. Bahkan liburan musim dingin kemarin dia tidak pulang. Tapi... karena kami saling menyayangi dan saling percaya jadi kurasa tidak masalah. Lagipula kami masih sering berkirim pesan," jelasnya diakhiri dengan senyuman manis yang justru menyayat hati Hyunbin.

Hyunbin hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia menyesal sudah bertanya. Karena sekarang hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Hyunbin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ingin saja. Kita kan sudah semakin dekat jadi aku juga ingin tahu kehidupan masing-masing."

"Benar juga. Kita juga harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini," ujar Minhyun yang kini berubah serius.

Mereka berjalan hingga keduanya berada di depan Fakultas Ekonomi. Keduanya memandang sekeliling mencari sosok yang berperan dalam masalah yang terjadi. Manik milik Minhyun menemukan Jaehwan yang duduk membelakanginya. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia menuruni tangga yang ada menuju Jaehwan berada. Hyunbin yang tersadar kemudian mengikuti Minhyun di belakang.

"Kim Jaehwan!"

Jaehwan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia langsung berdiri kala mengetahui Minhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Ayo kita bicara!" Ucap Minhyun ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan Jaehwan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk masalah Seongwoo." Kini Hyunbin yang bersuara.

Jaehwan menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah tidak mau ikut campur."

"Jae! Jangan menambah masalah lagi!"

"Menambah masalah? Aku hanya mencoba menasehatinya, tapi dia malah membuatku kesal!"

"Hyung!" Sewoon mengusap bahu Jaehwan, mencoba menenangkan lelaki yang sudah terbawa emosi itu.

Jaehwan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Cobalah mengerti. Pikiran dan perasaannya sedang kacau saat itu." Minhyun berucap tenang.

"Iya, hyung. Seongwoo hyung sedang banyak pikiran saat itu. Wajar jika dia malah membuatmu kesal," Hyunbin kembali bersuara mencoba membujuk Jaehwan.

Jaehwan hanya diam. Tidak berniat untuk menanggapi perkataan dua sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri masalahnya bagaimana. Lagipula tidak mudah untuknya menutupi perasaan yang sudah diketahui orang lain," Minhyun kembali bersuara setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang berniat kembali memulai obrolan.

Jaehwan mendesah pelan. "Lalu kalian mau aku berbuat apa?"

Hyunbin menyunggingkan senyumnya, menepuk bahu yang lebih tua. "Harusnya sejak tadi kau begini, hyung _._ "

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bicarakan di tempatmu. Kita juga harus membahasnya bersama Jonghyun dan Daniel." Ajak Minhyun pada dua sahabatnya.

Keduanya mengangguk. Minhyun dan Hyunbin berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jaehwan yang melakukan percakapan singkat dengan Sewoon.

"Sewoon, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti,"

Sewoon mengangguk, "Segera selesaikan masalahmu. Jangan mudah termakan emosi,"

Jaehwan tertawa, "Aku mengerti," ucapnya kemudian mengacak surai Sewoon sebelum pergi.

Sewoon hanya diam menatap kepergian Jaehwan bersama Minhyun dan Hyunbin.

* * *

"Cepat bicara sana!" bisik Jonghyun sambil menyikut Daniel.

"Kau saja. Kau kan pintar bicara," balas Daniel dengan suara kecil pula.

"Tapi kau lebih dekat dengannya,"

"Kau juga sekarang sudah dekat dengannya,"

Tiba-tiba orang di depan mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Daniel dan Jonghyun ikut berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam dua orang dibelakangnya itu.

"Mau kalian apa? Kenapa mengikutiku? Dan Jonghyun, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Seongwoo bertubi-tubi.

Saat ini mereka berada di koridor Fakultas Teknik. Hal yang tidak biasa bila terdapat mahasiswa Ekonomi di fakultas tersebut. Pasalnya tidak ada satupun mata kuliah yang berhubungan dengan Ekonomi di fakultas mereka.

"Eh itu, ayo kita bicara." Pada akhirnya tetap Jonghyun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Bicara tentang apa?"

Jonghyun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Seongwoo yang dalam _mode_ seperti ini membuatnya _sedikit takut?_ "Mengenai Jaehwan... apa kalian akan tetap saling diam?"

Seongwoo mengernyit, "Diam bagaimana? Aku dan dia bahkan tidak saling bertemu,"

"Maksudnya apa kau dan Jaehwan tidak berniat untuk berbaikan?" Kini Daniel yang bicara.

Seongwoo tampak berpikir. Pikirannya melayang pada hari kemarin. Ia sedih. Jaehwan datang. Lalu ia dan Jaehwan bersiteru. Dan sekarang mereka saling menghindar.

Jonghyun dan Daniel diam, mengamati lelaki di depan. Untuk beberapa menit tidak ada yang kembali membuka obrolan. Kemudian Daniel melangkah mendekati Seongwoo.

"Jangan membuatnya rumit. Ini bukan hanya tentang kau atau Jaehwan, tapi ini tentang kita." Ucapnya lembut.

Seongwoo mendongak, menatap lelaki yang sudah setahun lebih ia kenal. Lelaki itu tersenyum, membuat Seongwoo terpaku di tempatnya.

"Jika ini masih sulit un-."

"Beri aku waktu," potong Seongwoo cepat. "Aku tahu kalian mencoba membantuku, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk mengerti semuanya."

Daniel mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Jangan terlalu membebani diri sendiri. Kapanpun kau sudah siap hubungi aku. Aku dan yang lain akan membantumu berbaikan dengan Jaehwan."

* * *

Sekali lagi Seongwoo menghela napas panjang. Ia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, menatap bangunan yang sudah ia tinggali sejak kecil. Matanya menelusuri bangunan itu. Tak ada yang berubah sejak lama. Atau mungkin Seongwoo yang terlalu terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Apa ini yang disebut rumah?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Kalau iya, kenapa bukan seperti yang selama ini orang katakan?"

Seongwoo sudah banyak mengetahui tentang pengertian rumah. Namun, tak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan pengertian rumahnya.

 _Rumah adalah tempat untuk pulang._ Seongwoo tidak pernah menganggap rumahnya adalah tujuan untuk pulang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa arti 'pulang' yang sesungguhnya.

Saat di sekolah, teman-temannya selalu bilang ingin cepat pulang. Hanya Seongwoo yang satu-satunya tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan banyak waktu di sekolah. Terkadang ia akan pergi paling akhir hingga satpam sekolahnya sangat hafal dengan dirinya.

"Rumah? Sepertinya ini bukan rumah. Hanya bangunan biasa yang aku gunakan untuk tidur,"

"Hyung..."

Seongwoo menoleh ke sumber suara. Menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan balutan seragam sekolah tingkat pertama.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "Kenapa hyung daritadi berdiri di depan pintu rumah orang? Apa pemiliknya tidak keluar-keluar?"

Seongwoo hanya berkedip bingung. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia diperhatikan oleh bocah ini.

"Apa rumah ini berpenghuni? Terlihat tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Semuanya gelap." Ujarnya sambil mengamati rumah Seongwoo.

"Mungkin pemiliknya sedang pergi."

"Hm. Tapi auranya dingin sekali. Rumah kan harusnya hangat."

Seongwoo menoleh cepat. Kembali menatap anak laki-laki yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Kali ini tatapannya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa bocah ini berbicara seperti layaknya seorang cenayang.

"Hangat bagaimana?"

Anak itu menoleh pada Seongwoo. "Ibuku bilang rumah itu selalu hangat."

Seongwoo mengernyit heran. "Bagaimana merasakannya?"

"Hyung tidak tahu? Saat dirumah kau akan merasa hangat meskipun tanpa penghangat ruangan." Ucap anak itu.

Seongwoo terkekeh. Bocah ini benar-benar polos, tetapi dia sangat pintar.

Kembali tatapan Seongwoo beralih pada rumahnya. Ia tersenyum, tidak menyadari jika anak laki-laki disampingnya itu tengah menatapnya takjub.

"Jika rumah adalah kehangatan, maka selama ini aku belum menemukan rumahku sendiri." Ucap Seongwoo pelan, cukup untuk terdengar oleh bocah disampingnya.

"Hyung tidak punya rumah?"

Seongwoo tertawa kemudian mengusak rambut anak lelaki yang masih setia menemaninya itu.

"Bukannya tidak punya, tapi belum punya."

Seongwoo mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia belum menemukan rumah yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang. Namun, saat ini juga perasaan ingin memiliki itu telah tumbuh kembali. Perasaan yang selalu ia anggap omong kosong. Karena sebelumnya perasaan itu hanya akan menyakitinya bagai mimpi belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **Haloha saya kembali lagi. Ini part satu untuk OngOng. Karena masalahnya nggak bisa selesai dalam satu chap jadi aku bikin 2 part hehehehe.**

 **Btw selamat buat Wanna One! Akhirnya syudah debut ya. MV nya bagus banget, iya nggak? Lawak juga hahaha.**

 **Acaranya Wanna One banyak banget. Dan kebanyakan dapet rating bagus. Seneng deh! Selamat juga! Semoga mereka nggak kecapekan deh ya...**

 **Makasih lagi yang udah review dan fol fav. Tetep review ya biar saya semangat ngelanjutin.**

 **2017/10/8**


	7. Chapter 7-Seongwoo Pt 2

Seongwoo tidak ingat sejak kapan ia selalu merasa kesepian. Ia hanya akan pergi bermain dengan teman-teman seumurannya, melupakan segala permasalahannya. Menceritakan berbagai lelucon yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Nyatanya hal tersebut ia lakukan bukan untuk teman-temannya, melainkan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Saat upacara kelulusan sekolah dasarnya, ia hanya ditemani neneknya. Beliau lah yang selama itu selalu datang ke sekolahnya. Setidaknya ia masih merasa ada seseorang yang peduli padanya. Namun, saat ia berada di kelas 2 tingkat pertama, neneknya meninggal dunia. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang datang ke pertemuan wali murid. Tidak ada yang datang untuk meninjau rapornya. Dan tidak ada yang datang ke upacara kelulusannya.

Seongwoo bukanlah tipe anak yang berbuat onar di sekolah hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang tuanya. Ia adalah anak pintar yang aktif dan mudah bergaul. Bahkan saat berada di tingkat menengah atas, ia merupakan salah satu siswa populer yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS. Orang-orang di sekolahnya sangat menyukainya.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa yang Seongwoo lakukan selama itu hanyalah bagian dari sebuah pelarian. Karena ia telah menyerah dengan kebahagiaannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE SHAPE OF LOVE**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel, Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Lee Woojin**

 **Pair:**

 **MinHyunbin, OngNiel, Howons**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life.**

* * *

 **This is just fanfiction**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari Justice League.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **"Indah dari Dalam"**

* * *

Hyunbin menatap datar dua orang yang duduk di ruang tengah _markas_ nya. "Jadi, kalian tidak berusaha sama sekali?"

Daniel melotot pada lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut. "Tentu saja kami berusaha."

"Dia bilang butuh waktu." Jelas Jonghyun.

"Jadi untuk apa aku kemari?" Jaehwan bertanya tidak terima. "Aku sudah berniat untuk berbaikan, tapi dia-"

"Sudahlah. Biarkan dia berpikir dulu," potong Minhyun sambil menepuk bahu Jaehwan.

Tatapan datar Hyunbin beralih ke Jaehwan. "Lagipula kalau kau tidak kesini, kau mau kemana hyung? Ini kan tempat tinggalmu,"

Jaehwan memajukan tubuhnya, menjitak kepala Hyunbin. "Diam kau!"

Hyunbin meringis, "Tidak usah memukul juga dong! Bilang saja kau tidak tahu harus berkata apa!"

"Ey kalian ini, sudahlah jangan bertengkar!" Seru Jonghyun sambil menahan tangan Jaehwan yang sudah siap menjitak Hyunbin lagi.

"Kalian benar-benar kekanak-kanakan," ujar Daniel yang membuat Hyunbin dan Jaehwan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Sudah sudah. Jangan menambah masalah!" Kembali Jonghyun menengahi.

"Sekarang apa? Kita menunggu Seongwoo dulu?" Tanya Minhyun berhasil membuat yang lain melupakan perdebatan tadi.

"Ya, kita hanya harus menunggunya." Ucap Jonghyun.

"Sampai kapan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan yang entah kenapa terselip nada khawatir di dalamnya. Beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan.

"Bukankah dia akan kesepian jika kita hanya menunggunya tanpa berada di sampingnya?" Kali ini giliran Daniel yang mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Kau benar. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan dia sendirian," balas Jonghyun.

Sejenak semuanya kembali diam. Kemudian Hyunbin dengan tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Ungkap Jaehwan sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Dengar dulu hyung, aku punya rencana."

Akhirnya semua serius mendengarkan rencana Hyunbin.

* * *

Seongwoo diam, termenung di dalam kamarnya. Matanya sejak tadi tidak lepas dari sebuah bingkai foto yang ia ambil dari meja belajarnya. Foto dirinya bersama dengan orang tua dan neneknya. Ia ingat ini adalah foto pertama dan terakhir yang diambil bersama dengan orang tuanya. Mereka selalu sibuk bekerja dan hanya sesekali menelpon Seongwoo.

Seongwoo beranjak dari ranjangnya. Meletakkan benda yang semula di tangannya ke meja belajar. Ia melihat foto tersebut sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju balkon.

Langit malam hari itu terlihat cerah. Bulan tampak menonjol bersinar di antara bintang-bintang yang jumlahnya terlihat sedikit. Seongwoo membuka pintu balkonnya, berjalan keluar dan merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia memandang langit untuk sesaat, hingga samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara keributan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Pandangannya berhenti pada gerombolan orang di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya. Berterima kasihlah dengan rumahnya yang besar dan tinggi hingga mampu melihat jalan di komplek perumahannya.

Seongwoo memicingkan mata. Setelahnya ia membelalakkan matanya mengetahui siapa orang-orang itu.

"Ini jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang akan kerumahnya?" Suara Minhyun yang lembut itu terdengar sangat jelas.

"Daniel saja. Kau kan sering kerumahnya." Disusul suara Jaehwan yang unik terdengar oleh Seongwoo.

"Kenapa aku? Ayo bersama-sama saja!"

"Kalau bersama akan aneh, hyung. Aku yakin kita tidak akan dapat apa-apa kalau semuanya kesana." Dan suara _bass_ dari Hyunbin menambah keributan itu.

Seongwoo menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Siku tangannya ia tumpukan di atas pagar balkonnya. Ia memandang teman-temannya itu. Perlahan bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku harus bilang apa? Waktu itu saja aku tidak berhasil. Kalian sendiri yang bilang kan?" Daniel yang masih saja dijadikan sasaran yang lain terlihat tidak terima.

"Mungkin saja kali ini berhasil. Mana mungkin aku yang masih belum berbaikan tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya!" Dan Jaehwan masih saja berseru-seru tidak jelas.

"Justru kalau kau kesana masalahnya beres!"

Seongwoo tertawa pelan. Sungguh, melihat teman-temannya berdebat hal tidak penting seperti itu sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Padahal hal kecil semacam itu dapat dengan mudah mencari jalan keluarnya. Seongwoo hanya menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Begini saja, Daniel hyung dan Jaehwan hyung saja yang kesana." Ujar Hyunbin yang kemudian mendapat delikan dari keduanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan yang memberi ide datang kerumahnya." Ucapan Jaehwan langsung membuat Hyunbin tersenyum kikuk.

Jonghyun yang sejak tadi diam melangkah mendekati ketiga orang yang terus berdebat itu. "Sudah sudah, jangan ribut! Ini sudah malam, tidak pantas kita terus berdebat disini."

Sebelumnya, Seongwoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jonghyun adalah orang yang sangat baik dan bijak. Awalnya ia tidak pernah mengamati lelaki itu. Ia hanya tertarik dengan Minhyun. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia sadar bahwa Jonghyun adalah pondasi utama di persahabatannya.

"Kita kesana saja bersama-sama." Saran Jonghyun.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Aku juga setuju dengan Jonghyun. Jika nantinya tidak ada yang berani bicara, aku yang akan memulai." Ucap Minhyun, memotong alasan yang akan dilontarkan Hyunbin.

Minhyun adalah otak di kelompok persahabatannya. Ia adalah orang yang tenang dan sangat perhatian. Ketika ada masalah pada yang lain ia akan mengetahui mana yang baik dan buruk untuk dilakukan. Mungkin Minhyun tidak bisa memberi saran seperti Jonghyun, tapi ia mempunyai inisiatif dan keberanian. Dan sudah sejak lama Seongwoo mengagumi lelaki itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hyunbin lemas.

Kemudian Hyunbin, ia memang yang termuda di antara mereka, tapi terkadang sifatnya seperti _hyung_ yang suka memerintah. Ia orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Memang pada dasarnya ia orang yang acuh, tapi sangat berisik. Namun, sejujurnya dia adalah pengamat yang sangat baik.

"Jadi... kita kesana bersama-sama?" Tanya Jaehwan ragu.

Jaehwan, orang yang paling berisik diantara mereka, tapi hal itulah yang membuat keramaian saat mereka bersama. Seongwoo sendiri yang sering berdebat dengannya sangat menikmati hal tu. Menyenangkan saat membuat kericuhan dengan Jaehwan dan Hyunbin.

"Nah yasudah ayo kesana!"

Lalu... Daniel, orang yang paling ia kenal diantara mereka. Kesan pertamanya pada Daniel adalah orang yang selalu tertawa tiba-tiba. Meskipun tidak ada yang lucu, ia akan tertawa. Dan Seongwoo menganggap hal itu aneh. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Seongwoo mulai mengetahui pribadi lelaki itu. Seseorang yang sangat peduli dan selalu menghargai. Ia selalu mau diajak melakukan apapun olehnya. Membuat Seongwoo sangat menyukai kedekatan dirinya dengan lelaki itu. Daniel tidak pernah marah dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Dan entah kenapa Seongwoo baru menyadari hal itu.

Seongwoo menegakkan tubuhnya, menghentikan kegiatan mengamati sifat teman-temannya. Ia menarik napas dalam, bersiap membuka suara.

"HEI!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba, membuat segerombolan orang itu terlonjak kaget. Beruntung tidak ada orang lain lagi yang berada di luar pada jam tersebut.

Kelima orang yang sedang berkumpul itu langsung menoleh ke rumah Seongwoo. Mereka melongo melihat objek pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya itu tengah melambaikan tangannya antusias.

"Daniel! Buka ponselmu!" Teriak Seongwoo lagi sambil mengangkat ponselnya sendiri.

Daniel merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil benda yang disebut Seongwoo. Ia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Tertera nama Seongwoo disana. Dengan cepat ia geser _icon_ hijau di ponselnya, kemudian menekan _loud speaker_ supaya yang lain mendengarnya.

" _Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, ha?_ " - Seongwoo.

"E-eh i-itu" - Daniel.

" _Kalau mau membicarakanku jangan disitu. Aku mendengarnya semuanya_." - Seongwoo.

Semuanya terdiam, terlalu kaget mendengarnya.

" _Lalu Jaehwan. Ya! Kau kesini mau berbaikan denganku kan? Jangan plin plan dong!_ " - Seongwoo.

"Ya! Kau mengataiku plin plan? Kau sendiri penguping!" - Jaehwan.

" _Apa?! Kemari kau!_ " - Seongwoo.

"Kau yang kemari!" - Jaehwan.

" _Apa? Kenapa aku harus kesana! Kau kan yang mau minta maaf!_ " - Seongwoo.

"Enak saja! Minta maaf bersama-sama dong!" - Jaehwan.

" _Mana ada!_ " - Seongwoo

Keempat orang lain masih diam. Mereka hanya geleng-geleng, tidak habis pikir dengan dua orang yang kembali bertengkar itu. Meskipun begitu, mereka merasa lega karena pertengkaran tersebut terdengar seperti biasanya. Yang secara tidak langsung menandakan keduanya telah berbaikan.

" _Kalian kemarilah! Aku rindu berkumpul dengan kalian!_ " - Seongwoo.

"Kalau rindu kenapa tidak datang ke markas?" - Minhyun.

"Benar. Katanya kalau sudah siap kau akan menemui kami." - Jonghyun.

" _Aku memang belum siap tadinya. Tapi melihat kalian sekarang aku sudah siap,_ " - Seongwoo.

"Serius hyung?" - Hyunbin.

" _Iyalah! Kau bisa lihat aku dengan wajah seriusku kan?_ " - Seongwoo.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu hitam disana," - Hyunbin.

" _Sialan kau!_ " - Seongwoo.

Mereka tertawa karena umpatan Seongwoo. Bahkan Jaehwan sudah ikut tertawa.

" _Sudah, jangan tertawa! Ayo kesini!_ " - Seongwoo.

"Kesini kemana maksudmu?" - Daniel.

" _Kerumahku._ " - Seongwoo.

Semuanya diam sejenak, saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bukakan pintunya." - Minhyun.

" _Serius?! Ok, aku akan turun!_ "-

\- Seongwoo.

Kelimanya masih memandang Seongwoo yang terlihat tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mereka kini tertawa. Tertawa bahagia karena sepertinya masalah telah usai.

* * *

Daniel tersenyum menatap Seongwoo yang tertidur di dalam perpustakaan. Ia menopang kepalanya di atas meja. Mengamati lelaki yang tampak sangat polos ketika tidur. Dan tampak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai masalah.

Daniel selalu mengira satu tahun cukup untuk mengenal segalanya tentang Seongwoo. Namun, ternyata ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Jika bukan karena Seongwoo membeberkan rahasianya, mungkin hingga sekarang Daniel tidak akan pernah tahu diri Seongwoo yang sebenarnya.

Getaran aneh itu terasa lagi. Membuat senyuman Daniel luntur bersamaan dengan munculnya perasaan lain. Matanya masih terfokus pada Seongwoo. Lelaki itu- tampak sangat manis.

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh.

Ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh dalam pesona Seongwoo. Namun, ia juga sadar dirinya bukanlah apa-apa bagi lelaki tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Seongwoo hanyalah berpura-pura ceria. Apakah dirinya berhak untuk memiliki perasaan ini? Ketika bahkan dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Seongwoo.

 _Drrt drrt drrt_

Lamunan Daniel buyar kala merasakan getaran ponsel di sakunya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil benda itu. Menatap Seongwoo yang masih terlelap, memastikan dirinya tidak menganggu tidurnya. Ia langsung membuka kotak pesan. Menampilkan pesan dari ibunya.

 _'Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa? Ibu akan memasak banyak sekali makanan. Cepat pulang dan ajak teman-temanmu juga.'_

Bola mata Daniel membesar. Ia terkejut karena menangkap arti lain dari pesan tersebut. Ibunya adalah pemilik sekaligus koki di sebuah restoran khas korea. Melihat dari pesannya, sepertinya restorannya baru saja mendapat keuntungan besar. Mengingat ibunya hanya akan memasak banyak makanan kala restorannya sedang berjalan lancar.

Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang masih tertidur tetapi tampak bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Seketika sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Senyum yang sempat luntur itu kini kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

* * *

"Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi rumahmu," ucap Seongwoo takjub ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan rumah Daniel.

"Serius, hyung? Kalian sudah mengenal lama tapi kau tidak pernah kerumahnya?" Hyunbin bertanya dengan tidak percaya. "Ya ampun."

"Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan Daniel, padahal Daniel sering kerumahmu, _oh my god_!" Jaehwan ikut menimpali dengan ekspresi berlebihannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Masalah untuk kalian?" Tanya Seongwoo setengah kesal.

Dua orang di belakang hanya tertawa geli. Tidak mau ikut campur atau menengahi.

"Hei hei ayo masuk!" Ajak Daniel yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya yang sederhana.

Kelimanya masuk mengikuti Daniel setelah Seongwoo berhasil menjitak dua orang yang merusuh. Jaehwan dan Hyunbin pun malah balik memukuli Seongwoo membuat Jonghyun harus turun tangan.

"Aku pulang! _Eomma_!" Teriak Daniel ketika dirinya dan yang lain sudah berada di ruang tengah.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya -yang sepertinya ayah dari Daniel keluar dari arah dapur. "Oh kau sudah pulang. Wah kau benar-benar membawa teman-temanmu!"

Kelima orang lain yang masih berdiri langsung menyapa Ayah Daniel.

"Duduklah dulu. Makanannya hampir matang jadi kalian tunggu saja dulu." Ucap Sang Ayah yang kemudian diangguki lima orang lain.

"Oh iya baik _ahjussi._ Lagipula tujuan kami kesini untuk berkunjung." Ucap Jonghyun.

"Jujur sajalah, Jonghyun," Seongwoo berucap kemudian kembali menatap Ayah Daniel. "Kita disini memang diajak Daniel katanya mau ditraktir banyak makanan, _ahjussi._ "

"Jujur sekali kau, Ong!" Jaehwan menatap Seongwoo tidak percaya.

Lelaki bermarga Kang itu tertawa melihat teman dari anaknya ternyata mempunyai selera humor. Pantas saja anaknya selalu membanggakan teman-temannya itu. "Daniel jarang sekali membawa teman-temannya, jadi _ahjussi_ senang sekali kalian datang. Jangan terlalu takjub dengan makanannya nanti,"

Lima orang laki-laki itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Ayah Daniel. Sepertinya Ayah Daniel adalah orang yang sangat ramah.

"Baiklah kalian ngobrol dulu saja, _ahjussi_ ke dapur lagi membantu Ratu rumah ini." Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan teman anaknya yang tengah tertawa lagi.

"Woah, Niel, ayahmu benar-benar gaul!" Seru Jaehwan.

Daniel hanya tertawa sebagai balasan. Tiba-tiba suara pintu dibuka menarik atensi semua orang.

"Oh kau membawa teman-temanmu, hyung?" Bocah laki-laki yang sepertinya adik dari Daniel itu langsung ikut duduk bergabung. "Halo aku adiknya Daniel hyung. Namaku Woojin."

Seongwoo memicingkan matanya. Rasanya ia pernah melihat bocah ini di suatu tempat.

"Oh halo aku Jonghyun hyung. Yang ini Minhyun hyung. Lalu itu Jaehwan hyung dan Hyunbin hyung. Dan yang itu Seongwoo hyung." Jonghyun dengan senyum ramahnya memperkenalkan yang lain.

Mata Woojin mengikuti tangan Jonghyun yang memperkenalkan orang-orang disana. Dan matanya berhenti pada lelaki yang terakhir disebut. Woojin langsung melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Oh! Hyung yang waktu itu!" Serunya sambil menunjuk Seongwoo.

Seongwoo berkedip bingung. Masih belum mengingat adik Daniel.

"Hyung tidak ingat aku? Waktu itu hyung berdiri lama sekali di depan rumah orang,"

Seongwoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang lain memilih diam, mendengarkan interaksi antara Woojin dan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tampak berpikir lagi, beberapa detik kemudian dia berseru heboh. "Oh! Aku ingat! Bocah cenayang!"

Yang lain melongo mendengar Seongwoo menyebut 'bocah cenayang'. Woojin sendiri justru terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Ah hyung jangan memanggilku bocah cenayang. Panggil aku Woojin tampan saja,"

Dan kali ini yang lain melongo karena ucapan Woojin.

"Woojin tampan apanya? Jangan menggangu teman-teman hyung," Daniel menjitak kepala Woojin membuat bocah berumur 15 tahun itu merengut sebal.

"Biarkan saja!" Woojin menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Daniel melotot kesal.

"Ey Daniel. Jangan galak-galak dengan Woojin. Biarkan dia bergabung saja." Ucap Seongwoo membuat Woojin bersorak gembira yang kemudian berlari berpindah tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Daniel menatap adiknya tidak suka. Sedangkan keempat orang lain saling menatap penuh arti.

"Ya, makanan datang!" Seru Tuan Kang dengan membawa panci besar ke ruang tengah.

"Waaaa!" Semuanya langsung berseru heboh dan membantu Ayah Daniel. Sedangkan Minhyun dan Jonghyun beranjak ke dapur membantu Ibunya Daniel yang sejak tadi belum juga terlihat.

Beberapa menit kemudian meja penuh dengan berbagai makanan. Semuanya menatap takjub makanan yang tersaji. Bau sedap yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut membuat nafsu makan mereka meningkat seketika.

"Nah ayo makan!" Ajak Ibu Daniel yang sudah bergabung di meja makan.

Semuanya langsung menyantap makanan tersebut. Beberapa kali mereka memuji rasa dari makanan yang mereka makan.

"Wah ini benar-benar enak _ahjumma_!" Seru Hyunbin yang sepertinya sudah mencicipi semua hidangan.

Satu-satunya perempuan dirumah itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan memanggilku _ahjumma_. Panggil saja _eommonim_ ,"

"Baik, _eommonim_!" Seru Hyunbin sambil mengangkat tangannya hormat.

Sang Ayah tertawa renyah. "Kalian benar-benar lucu. Pasti Daniel banyak sekali merepotkan kalian,"

" _Appa_!" Daniel langsung berseru tidak terima.

"Iya, _aboeji_. Daniel sering sekali merepotkan kita." Tukas Jaehwan yang langsung mendapat delikan dari Daniel.

"Kapan aku merepotkanmu? Yang ada kau yang biasanya merepotkan."

"Hei, kau sering sekali membuat kotor apartemenku!" Jaehwan balas tidak terima.

"Yang lain juga."

Jaehwan sudah akan kembali membalas, tetapi cengkraman Jonghyun pada bahunya membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Jangan berbuat ulah, Jae." Ucap Jonghyun tenang tapi sangat tajam.

Kembali meja itu penuh dengan gelak tawa.

"Sering-seringlah kemari, _emmonim_ akan sering-sering juga membuat makanan enak," ucap Ibu Daniel.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, _eomma_." Ucap Daniel tanpa menatap ibunya.

"Ey anak ini!"

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat interaksi ibu dan anaknya itu. Seongwoo tersenyum memperhatikan keduanya. Kemudian matanya juga memperhatikan teman-teman dan keluarga Daniel. Suasana yang ramai karena celotehan Jaehwan atau Hyunbin membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Hyung benar-benar manis saat tersenyum,"

Seongwoo menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dimana Woojin tengah menatapnya takjub. "Apa?"

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, hyung." Ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya.

Seongwoo terkekeh kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Woojin. " _Aigoo_ , pintar sekali kau bicara. Pasti di sekolah banyak sekali yang terjebak rayuanmu,"

" _Aish_ hyung, jangan mengacak rambutku nanti ketampananku berkurang," ucapnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Dasar kau ini!" Seongwoo tersenyum sambil kembali mengacak rambut Woojin, membuat anak itu merengut sebal.

Daniel diam, memperhatikan keduanya. Atau mungkin hanya satu dari dua orang tersebut.

Senyuman Seongwoo tampak seperti senyuman yang pernah ia lihat saat berada di pantai. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Senyuman yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menatap lelaki itu. Ia sempat menjadi gila karena terus terbayang-bayang dengan senyumannya itu. Dan kali ini ia merasa gila kembali.

"Kau tidak mau memakan makananmu? Kalau begitu untukku saja!" Jaehwan sudah akan menarik mangkok Daniel, tetapi langsung ditepis oleh sang pemilik.

"Enak saja! Makan punyamu!"

"Pelit sekali." Sahut Jaehwan kemudian beralih menghasut Hyunbin. Membuat meja itu kembali ramai.

Seongwoo hanya tersenyum melihat dua temannya. Biasanya ia akan bergabung membuat kerusuhan. Namun, untuk saat ini ia ingin melihat saja, menikmati bagaimana suasana di rumah sederhana itu.

Seongwoo menyendok nasinya. Bersiap untuk memasukkan kemulutnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah daging bertenger di atas nasinya. Seongwoo menoleh cepat ke arah orang yang baru saja meletakkan daging itu dengan sumpitnya. Ia membeku melihat perempuan yang merupakan Ibu Daniel itu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Makanlah," ucapnya sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Seongwoo masih membeku. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergelojak. Rasa hangat menyeruak secara tiba-tiba ke bagian terdalam batinnya. Jantungnya berdebar halus dan itu terasa sangat nyaman.

" _Eomma_ memasak daging itu dengan penuh cinta. Itu masakan terbaik yang _eomma_ buat." Candanya tanpa melepas senyumannya.

Seongwoo masih tak bergeming. Ia menunduk, menatap sendoknya yang berisi nasi dan daging. Ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

"Oh hyung, kau menangis?" Woojin berseru heboh yang sontak membuat semua orang menatap Seongwoo.

"Ada apa? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Tuan Kang dengan nada khawatir.

Seongwoo menggeleng, masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mau _eomma_ ambilkan air?" Giliran Ibu Daniel yang bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat Seongwoo yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Seongwoo menggeleng lagi. Kemudian mengusap pipinya, menghilangkan air mata yang ada. Ia menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan sejenak orang-orang yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ini benar-benar enak, _eommonim_!"

Minhyun, Jonghyun, Hyunbin, Jaehwan, dan Daniel tersenyum melihat Seongwoo. Mereka tahu apa yang tengah sahabatnya itu rasakan. Kekhawatiran yang sebelumnya mereka rasakan hilang tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia.

"Ya ampun, Ong, segitu enaknya ya sampai kau terharu," ucap Jaehwan mencoba membuat orang tua Daniel berhenti merasa khawatir.

"Kau pasti tidak pernah makan daging sampai menangis begitu ya hyung," ejek Hyunbin.

Seongwoo mendelik tidak suka pada Hyunbin. "Enak saja! Aku sering makan daging tapi tidak ada yang seenak ini!"

Ayah Daniel tertawa, sedangkan Sang Ibu menggeleng heran. Woojin sendiri masih menatap Seongwoo dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

Suasana di rumah itu kembali ramai. Dan Seongwoo merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan rumah itu. Sesuatu yang ingin ia rasakan sejak lama. Sesuatu yang hanya selalu menjadi mimpi belaka. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat semua topengnya lepas.

Sesuatu yang disebut rasa hangat.

Dan Seongwoo merasa ia akhirnya mengerti arti rumah yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan lelaki bermarga Ong itu sejak pulang dari rumah Daniel kemarin. Ia merasa sangat senang setelah hari itu. Dengan langkah ringan ia menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Dilihatnya Sang Kepala Pelayan tengah menata meja makannya.

"Pelayan yang lain sudah pulang, _ahjumma_?" Tanyanya sambil mendekati meja makan itu.

"Sudah, Tuan Muda." Jawabnya sopan.

Seongwoo mengangguk, kemudian menarik kursinya. Ia tidak langsung duduk, tetapi menatap Kepala Pelayan yang sudah bekerja untuk keluarganya sejak ia lahir.

"Kim _ahjumma_ , bisakah kau menambah satu piring lagi?"

Perempuan berumur hampir setengah abad itu menatap Seongwoo bingung. "Apa ada tamu yang akan datang?"

Seongwoo tersenyum - _membuat perempuan didepannya menatapnya takjub_ , kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, akan ada tamu penting."

Kepala Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian menyiapkan satu piring lagi. Setelah dirasa beres, ia membungkuk sedikit, kemudian berniat pergi, tetapi suara Tuan Mudanya membuatnya berhenti.

" _Ahjumma,_ ayo duduk!" Ajak Seongwoo pelan.

Kim _ahjumma_ menatap penuh tanya pada majikannya itu.

"Makanlah bersamaku,"

Perempuan itu melebarkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak ingin makan sendirian." Ucapnya lagi.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Kim _ahjumma_ menuruti kemauan Seongwoo. Ia duduk di seberang lelaki itu dengan berbagai makanan berada didepannya.

"Besok dan seterusnya jangan hanya mengintipku dibalik pintu," Kim _ahjumma_ langsung menatap kaget Seongwoo. "Aku ingin mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya _ahjumma_ menjadi keluargaku. Dan menemaniku saat makan."

Perempuan di depan Seongwoo menatapnya tidak berkedip. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya. "Baik, Tuan Muda Seongwoo."

"Apa harus memanggilku Tuan Muda? Kita kan sekarang keluarga." Tanya Seongwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kim _ahjumma_ tertawa pelan.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Muda Seongwoo. Lagipula yang terpenting bukan panggilannya tapi bagaimana kita nantinya bersama." Jelas Kim _ahjumma_.

Seongwoo menatap takjub perempuan didepannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar membuat Kim _ahjumma_ merasa bahagia karena bisa melihat senyuman itu kembali.

"Baiklah aku juga akan tetap memanggil _ahjumma._ Janji padaku ya jangan meninggalkanku sendirian."

Kim _ahjumma_ kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Tentu saja. _Ahjumma_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Tuan Muda sendirian."

Untuk pertama kalinya Seongwoo merasa sangat lega dan nyaman. Mungkin ia tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua kandungnya, akan tetapi baginya satu orang saja disampingnya sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Dan ia merasa kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya telah datang padanya.

* * *

 **Kebahagiaan tidak hanya dari cinta orang tua, tetapi bisa dari orang-orang terdekat.**

 **-Ong Seongwoo-**

* * *

Daniel tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat foto yang dikirimkan Seongwoo di _group chat_ nya. Foto Seongwoo tersenyum lebar bersama Kim _ahjumma_ -yang sering ia lihat di rumah lelaki itu.

"Sehat, hyung?" Tanya Hyunbin dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

"Tentu saja. Senang saja melihat Seongwoo sekarang lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa." Jawab Daniel tanpa melepas pandangan pada ponselnya.

"Tadinya juga sering seperti itu. Kau saja yang dibutakan oleh cinta." Ejek Hyunbin dengan ekspresi menggodanya.

Daniel akhirnya memandang Hyunbin yang duduk didepannya. "Apa-apaan kau ini. Dia kan tidak benar-benar tertawa sebelumnya,"

"Lalu kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Hyunbin lagi tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

Daniel membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa Hyunbin tahu dia menyukai Seongwoo? Dan sejak kapan? Ia saja baru-baru ini menyadari perasaan itu.

"Terlihat jelas sekali, hyung. Aku yakin semuanya juga tahu. Seongwoo hyung saja yang sepertinya tidak peka." Balas Hyunbin yang mengetahui dengan mudah pertanyaan Daniel dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Daniel kini melongo. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyunbin.

Tiba-tiba tiga orang datang mengisi tempat duduk di dekat Hyunbin dan Daniel. Membuat Hyunbin mengalihkan atensinya pada ketiga orang tersebut.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Minhyun yang duduk disebelah Hyunbin. Tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Pasti membicarakanku, ya?" Ucap Jaehwan percaya diri menbuat Hyunbin menatapnya jijik.

"Ey yang benar saja membicarakanmu. Kami bicara tentang Seongwoo hyung." Jawab Hyunbin.

"Ah benar dia mengirim foto ke grup kan? Aku benar-benar senang melihatnya." Jonghyun tersenyum dan yang lain ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan tersentuh karena ibuku." Ujar Daniel menerawang mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Padahal waktu itu rencana kita supaya dia tidak makan malam sendirian saja," Minhyun tertawa renyah membuat yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Yah baguslah setidaknya dia merasa bahagia." Ucap Jaehwan.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka mungkin hanyalah sahabat Seongwoo, bukan keluarga yang merupakan bagian terpenting dalam dirinya. Mereka juga tidak bisa menggantikan peran orang tuanya karena kasih sayang orang tua berbeda dengan kasih sayang sahabat. Mereka memang tidak bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah Seongwoo mendapat kebahagiaan bersama orang tuanya. Namun-

 _-mereka bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan yang lain untuk Seongwoo. Kebahagiaan yang berbeda tetapi memberikan tempat tersendiri di dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Haloha i am back wkwkwk**

 **Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Kalo masih ada saya lanjutin. Kalo tidak ya sudah saya hentikan sampai disini.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah review fol fav. Butuh review lagi biar saya tergugah buat lanjutin ff abal-abal ini wkwk**

 **Waa seneng nih Wanna One udah menang 3x. Terus saya ambyar ngeliat 95L yang visualnya mantap sekali di Mcount /pingsan**

 **Menantikan CEO Kang dan CEO Yoon wkwk. Terus turut sedih nih Daniel tangannya cidera. Jihoon juga dicakar fans gitu. Serius kok anarkis gitu sih...**

 **Sudah. Sekian. Terima kasih.**

 **[2017/19/8]**


	8. Chapter 8-Hyunbin

Jaehwan tertawa sangat keras diikuti yang lain. Hyunbin sendiri hanya memasang ekpresi datarnya. Tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya tertawa. Memangnya ia tampak seperti sedang melawak?

"Ah ya ampun, Bin," Jaehwan menyeka air matanya yang keluar. "Sungguh. Ceritamu lebih lucu dari lawakan Seongwoo."

Seongwoo spontan berhenti tertawa. "Ya! Bagaimana bisa ini lebih lucu dari lawakanku?"

"Lawakanmu itu garing sekali, Ong!" Jujur Jaehwan.

"Kalau garing kenapa kau selalu tertawa?" Tanya Seongwoo tidak terima.

"Aku hanya menghargaimu."

"Sialan kau." Dengan cepat Seongwoo berpindah ke sebelah Jaehwan, memiting leher lelaki itu.

Keempat orang lain tertawa melihat kedua orang yang sekarang saling memiting itu. Hangat yang mereka rasakan jauh lebih terasa daripada hawa dingin di tepi pantai itu, yang bahkan tidak mampu untuk memasuki suasana yang mereka ciptakan.

Hyunbin sudah sering menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bermain. Namun, untuk kali ini ia merasa waktunya ia habiskan dengan hal yang berguna.

Memahami satu sama lain.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE SHAPE OF LOVE**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seungwoo, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel, Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Kim Taedong, Kim Donghan, Lee Seokhoon**

 **Pair:**

 **MinHyunbin, OngNiel, Howons**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life.**

* * *

 **This is just fanfiction**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari Justice League.**

( _Chapter ini full tentang flashback masa SMA Hyunbin)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **"Satu Titik Melihat Pelangi"**

* * *

"Cepatlah! Jangan lama-lama!"

"Iya iya, ini aku sedang berusaha."

"Sebelum ketahuan Kim _ahjussi,_ nih!"

"..."

"Aduh lama sekali!"

"Ah berisik, kau! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi nih!"

Akhirnya Taedong bungkam. Hyunbin kembali melakukan kegiatannya setelah sebelumnya terganggu oleh sahabatnya itu. Setelah membutuhkan waktu 2 menit, akhirnya pintu gerbang belakang sekolah berhasil ia buka. Hyunbin langsung berbalik, melakukan _high five_ dengan Taedong. Setelahnya mereka mengendap keluar dan mengunci kembali pintu tersebut menggunakan gembok yang sebelumnya di bobol oleh Hyunbin.

Keduanya berlari hingga sampai di jalan besar. Kemudian tertawa karena berhasil membolos. Mereka sebenarnya sudah sering melakukan kegiatan yang tak patut dicontoh itu. Dan mereka selalu melompati pagar sekolah untuk keluar. Namun, karena sering ketahuan oleh penjaga sekolah, maka mereka memilih jalan lain. Yaitu melewati gerbang belakang sekolah yang jarang dijaga karena pintunya dikunci dengan gembok serta pagar di sekelilingnya yang tingginya bukan main.

"Ayo saatnya meluncur!" Ajak Taedong sambil merangkul Hyunbin.

"Ayo!" Teriak Hyunbin kemudian kembali berlari bersama Taedong.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan layar berbentuk persegi panjang. Dengan tangan sibuk menari di atas _keyboard_ atau menggerakkan _mouse._ Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk kedua lelaki tingkat menengah atas itu menghabiskan waktunya di warnet. Melakukan hal yang membuat mereka senang.

"Taedong, setelah ini mau kemana?" Tanya Hyunbin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _game_ di layar komputernya.

"Kemana, ya?"

"Kau ini, mengajakku membolos tapi tidak ada rencana apapun!"

"Ya! Membolos itu tidak bisa direncana. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti alur saja supaya menyenangkan," ujar Taedong membuat Hyunbin melongo mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi ke taman bermain?" Usul Hyunbin.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat suka pergi kesana. Taman bermain itu asyik kalau perginya bersama kekasih-" Taedong langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat kedua tangannya kini melayang di atas _keyboard_. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Hyunbin. "Kau tidak berniat menjadikan aku kekasihmu, kan?"

Hyunbin tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Mem _pause game_ nya kemudian menoleh ke Taedong. "Yang benar saja! Kau pikir aku gila mengencanimu? Aku lebih suka memilih Donghan daripada kau!"

"Ya! Donghan milikku!"

"Terserah kau saja! Jadi mau kemana kita?"

Taedong tampak berpikir. Kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ayo kita lanjut bermain di _kos_ ku."

"Oke!"

Taedong dan Hyunbin melanjutkan kegiatan membolosnya. Bagi mereka hal utama dalam membolos adalah bersenang-senang.

Atau mungkin hal utama dalam hidup mereka adalah bersenang-senang.

* * *

Hyunbin diam memperhatikan wali kelasnya yang sedang membolak-balik berkasnya.

"Kau sudah berulang kali membolos. Poin penguranganmu banyak sekali, padahal sebentar lagi kau naik kelas tiga." Ujar Lee Seokhoon -Wali Kelas Hyunbin.

Hyunbin hanya mengangguk santai. Ia menyadari hal itu tentunya.

Seokhoon mendongak menatap muridnya itu. Saat ini dirinya sedang membuka konsultasi untuk murid-muridnya. "Kau tidak berniat untuk kuliah?"

Hyunbin tampak berpikir. "Aku juga ingin kuliah."

"Kalau begitu kemana universitas yang ingin kau masuki?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Universitas manapun yang mau menerimaku. Aku bisa ke universitas swasta yang tidak memerlukan tes." Jawab Hyunbin masih dengan nada santainya.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke universitas negeri atau ternama?"

"Tidak." Hyunbin menjawab cepat membuat Seokhoon terdiam sejenak. "Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang, _Ssaem_. Kalau aku masuk ke universitas bagus, pasti waktuku akan habis hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas dan tugas,"

Seokhoon menghela napas. "Apa kau punya impian?"

Hyunbin terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Impian? Selama ini apa impiannya?

Seokhoon yang menyadari perubahan sikap Hyunbin itu akhirnya mencoba bertanya kembali. "Atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan nantinya?"

"Aku... hanya ingin hidup biasa-biasa saja. Bermain, bersenang-senang, tidak melakukan hal yang terlalu keras,"

"Lalu apa kau tidak ingin merubah hidupmu menjadi menarik dan berwarna?"

"Bagiku, hidupku sekarang sudah menarik dan berwarna."

Seokhoon menatap serius muridnya itu. "Tidak, Hyunbin. Hidupmu hanya berputar di tempat yang sama. Kau menggerakkan roda kehidupanmu, tetapi kau hanya terus bergerak dan kembali lagi ke tempat semula. Kau tidak pernah mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan hambatan di depanmu. Kau hanya membiarkannya dan melewatinya tanpa pernah mengubah roda kehidupanmu."

Hyunbin kembali diam. Membuat gurunya itu berpikiran jika kalimat yang ia lontarkan tak bisa dimengerti oleh muridnya itu. Faktanya pemikirannya salah. Hyunbin mengerti. Sangat mengerti bahwa hidupnya terlalu _monoton._ Hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk mengubah kehidupannya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang hidupnya. Ia hanya ingin hidupnya tenang tanpa ada masalah.

" _Ssaem_ sendiri, apa impianmu? Apa setiap orang harus mempunyai impian?" Kali ini Hyunbin bertanya.

Wali Kelasnya itu tersenyum ramah. "Iya, Hyunbin. Tiap orang mempunyai impian. Hanya saja banyak dari mereka yang belum bisa menemukan impian itu sendiri."

Hyunbin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya bagaimana, _Ssaem_?"

"Banyak orang di luar sana yang hidup tanpa tujuan dan arah. Mereka hanya hidup mengikuti alur kehidupan yang ada. Nyatanya mereka sedang mencari arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Orang-orang seperti itulah yang belum menemukan impiannya." Jelasnya.

"Jadi... aku juga seperti itu?"

Seokhoon menggangguk. "Ya, kau hanya belum menemukan impianmu." Kemudian menepuk bahu Hyunbin. "Jika kau sudah menemukan arti hidupmu, maka kau juga akan menemukan impianmu,"

* * *

Hyunbin terus melangkahkan kakinya. Memandang bayangannya sendiri yang tercipta dari semburat oranye langit. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sayup-sayup terdengar keributan di dekatnya. Hyunbin mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada lima orang lelaki yang berdiri di depan sebuah restoran. Hyunbin pikir ada keributan, ternyata mereka hanya tengah asyik berbincang.

"Apa tidak ada ronde kedua?" Tanya lelaki yang terlihat paling kurus diantara mereka.

"Yang benar saja, ini sudah hampir gelap." Jawab lelaki yang sepertinya paling tinggi.

"Hanya hari ini, Minhyun _-a_. Besok kan kita sudah sibuk mempersiapkan untuk awal perkuliahan,"

Lelaki itu tampak menimang saran temannya.

"Lagipula tiga hari lagi Aron hyung akan kembali ke LA." LA? Hyunbin tidak bermaksud menguping, hanya beberapa kata yang terdengar jelas saja membuat dirinya tertarik mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktumu dengan Aron hyung? Ah, atau kalian mau kencan berdua?" Kali ini lelaki berbadan kekar yang bicara. Tampak seperti menggoda dua orang lainnya.

Hyunbin hanya menggelengkan kepala malas. Jika sudah menyangkut percintaan, Hyunbin menjadi tidak tertarik mendengarkan lagi. Padahal ia berharap melihat kesenangan orang-orang yang akan menjalani masa perkuliahan.

Hyunbin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Pikirannya kembali terisi dengan permasalahannya belakangan ini. Hingga tidak merasakan kehadiran seorang lelaki yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Jika kau melihat ke bawah terus, kau bisa menabrak tiang,"

Hyunbin menoleh cepat. Menemukan lelaki paruh baya yang tengah menatapnya teduh.

"Ayah juga baru pulang?"

Lelaki yang merupakan ayah Hyunbin itu menepuk punggung anaknya dengan santai.

"Ayah baru saja membelikan beberapa makanan untukmu." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat plastik yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Ey hari ini Ayah juga tidak akan memasak?" Tanya Hyunbin dengan ekspresi malasnya.

Lelaki pemilik marga Kwon itu tertawa renyah. Beberapa hari ini dirinya memang tidak memasak makan malam untuk anaknya itu. Banyaknya pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak sempat untuk sekedar menyiapkan makan malam. Tidak dapat dipungkiri menjadi orang tua tunggal sangatlah melelahkan, tetapi ia menikmati perannya menjadi seorang ayah yang baik.

"Sesekali harusnya kau yang menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ayahmu ini. Ayah kan sibuk di kantor. Lagipula kau juga sering pulang lebih awal dari Ayah kan?"

"Waktu itu kan Ayah bilang aku tidak usah memasak." Bela Hyunbin.

"Itu karena kau seperti akan membuat dapur kebakaran." Ucapnya sambil menerawang mengingat kejadian lalu dimana Hyunbin membuat telur dadar, tetapi yang terjadi kemudian dia meninggalkan telur itu di atas penggorengan dengan kompor menyala. Alhasil bau gosong tercium di seluruh inci bagian rumahnya.

"Waktu itu aku kan mendapat telepon dari Taedong. Jadi aku lupa kalau sedang menggoreng telur." Ucap Hyunbin sambil menggaruk lehernya kikuk dengan cengiran yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Ayahnya menggeleng heran dengan senyuman maklum terpatri di wajahnya. "Ah iya, sudah lama anak itu tidak datang kerumah. Apa dia terlalu sibuk mengejar cita-citanya sampai tidak sempat datang berkunjung?"

Bukan hal yang aneh bila Ayahnya bertanya mengenai Taedong. Sejak lama mereka sering sekali saling berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing. Meskipun Taedong tinggal di sebuah _kos_ , tetapi Hyunbin sendiri sudah beberapa kali pergi ke rumah sahabatnya itu ketika liburan.

Kembali ingatan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Wali Kelasnya terngiang. Impian? Apa Taedong dan Ayahnya sendiri juga mempunyai impian?

"...Ayah?" Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan ekspresi bertanya. "Apa kau dulu mempunyai impian?"

Lelaki dengan umurnya yang sudah berkepala empat itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Namun, melihat ekspresi anaknya yang serius -tidak seperti biasanya- membuatnya mengerti.

"Tentu saja, anakku. Bahkan hingga sekarang Ayahmu ini masih mempunyai impian."

Hyunbin tidak bisa menutup ekspresi terkejutnya. "Benarkah? Meskipun sekarang Ayah sudah tua?"

Sang Ayah langsung memukul belakang kepala Hyunbin. "Kau ini seenaknya menyebutku tua. Meskipun sudah tua pun setiap orang masih berhak mempunyai impian,"

Hyunbin meringis, mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut-denyut. "Memangnya apa impian Ayah?"

Yang lebih tua tersenyum, menampilkan wajah cerah yang masih dapat terlihat di umurnya itu.

"Impian Ayah adalah membuatmu bahagia, Kwon Hyunbin."

Hyunbin tertegun. Maniknya masih terfokus pada wajah Ayahnya. Wajah yang sarat akan kelelahan, tetapi terdapat cahaya disana. Cahaya kebahagiaan yang belum pernah Hyunbin temukan sejak Ibunya meninggal.

"Ah sudah sampai rupanya. Sepertinya kita harus sering-sering pulang bersama jika seperti ini," candanya yang kemudian membuat langkah Hyunbin ikut terhenti.

Tatapannya yang semula mengarah pada rumah sederhana itu kini beralih ke punggung Sang Ayah. Punggungnya lebar nan tampak kokoh. Hyunbin bisa merasakan kerja keras yang selama ini dilakukan oleh Ayahnya. Jika seperti itu, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk membalas semuanya?

* * *

"Taedong..."

"Hm?"

Hyunbin menghela napas, ragu untuk melontarkan pertanyaannya. "...Apa kau mempunyai impian?"

Taedong menoleh cepat. Atensi yang sebelumnya tertuju pada ponsel kini beralih pada Hyunbin yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kulihat semua anak di kelas ini mempunyai impian. Aku hanya memastikan apa hanya aku yang sama sekali belum memiliki impian,"

Taedong tampak tersentak. Kemudian matanya mengedar. Memandang teman-temannya yang serius mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan.

"Kupikir hanya kita."

Hyunbin akhirnya menoleh ke sebelah. Menatap Taedong yang menampilkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Kau juga tidak -eh maksudku belum mempunyai impian?"

"Bukannya belum punya. Tapi... aku tidak yakin bisa menggapai mimpiku,"

Hyunbin mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku bagaimana. Terlebih aku tidak terlalu pintar, tidak mudah untukku bisa masuk ke jurusan broadcasting." Ucapnya pelan dengan senyum mirisnya.

Hyunbin memilih diam, tidak berniat mengorek lebih dalam keinginan Taedong. Satu hal yang ia ketahui. Taedong ingin menjadi seorang sutradara.

"Kau mau menggapainya?"

Taedong menoleh cepat. Meskipun pertanyaan Hyunbin terdengar seperti gumaman, tetapi ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kurasa ini belum terlambat. Jika kita belajar keras seperti yang lain, setidaknya kita bisa menemukan satu titik harapan." Ungkap Hyunbin masih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

Taedong?

Dia melongo. Tidak menyangka bahwa Hyunbin bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Apa sekarang otakmu sudah bisa digunakan?"

Hyunbin menatap tajam Taedong. Tidak terima dengan olokan itu, ia mencubit pinggang temannya, membuat sang empunya terlonjak kaget dan kemudian membalas dengan memukul belakang kepala Hyunbin.

Pada akhirnya mereka tidak melakukan rencana mereka hari itu. Mereka tetap bersenang-senang seperti biasa.

"Kwon Hyunbin! Kim Taedong! KELUAR DARI KELAS!"

... _Setidaknya untuk hari ini saja._

* * *

Taedong dan Hyunbin menatap datar pemuda yang kini memegang perutnya. Lelaki di depan mereka menyeka air matanya. Sesekali ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Apa keseriusan kita terlihat seperti lelucon bagimu, Tuan Kim Donghan?" Tanya Hyunbin sarkastis.

Lelaki bernama Donghan itu menggeleng lemah, masih tidak bisa meredakan tawanya. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin belajar? Kesambet apa?"

"Terkutuklah kau, Kim Donghan." Umpat Hyunbin sambil memiting leher lelaki tinggi tersebut.

" _Aish_... sudahlah. Jadi, kau mau membantu tidak?" Pertanyaan Taedong akhirnya menghentikan aksi Hyunbin.

Donghan tampak berpikir. Kemudian mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja. Asalkan kali ini kalian benar-benar serius ingin belajar."

Keduanya turut mengangguk. Kali ini anggukan mantap dari dua temannya itu tidak bisa membendung lagi tawanya.

Donghan adalah penerima peringkat pertama di kelas mereka. Sedangkan Hyunbin dan Taedong adalah penerima peringkat satu dan dua terakhir dari bawah. Oleh karena itu, Hyunbin dan Taedong meminta bantuan pada lelaki itu untuk membantu mereka belajar.

Terkadang banyak murid lain yang mempertanyakan proses terjadinya pertemanan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Donghan dan kedua orang itu bagaikan bumi dan langit. Sangat berbeda. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ketiganya sama-sama cocok dalam hal lain selain urusan sekolah.

Saat ini, di hari minggu yang cerah, ketiga pelajar yang hampir menginjak kelas tiga itu tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Raut muka serius sangat kentara di wajah masing-masing. Donghan sebenarnya masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan drastis kedua sahabatnya. Namun, ia tidak terlalu peduli, karena apa yang ia lihat sekarang sudah cukup untuk membuatnya percaya.

"Apa Matematika selalu sesusah ini?" keluh Taedong masih tetap menatap bukunya yang dipenuhi berbagai rumus. "Kenapa banyak sekali rumusnya?"

"Kalau kau banyak mengeluh kau tidak akan berubah, Kim Taedong!" Ungkap Donghan yang serius menatap pekerjaan temannya itu.

"Memangnya yang seperti ini akan berguna untuk perkuliahan nanti?" Taedong bertanya kembali, masih dengan kalimat keluhan yang kentara.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi kalau kau masuk ke jurusan teknik."

"Kurasa aku akan cepat tua sebelumnya waktunya," ujar Taedong sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menoleh pada Hyunbin yang tampak serius menulis, "Kau tidak _stress_ , Bin?"

Tak ada sahutan. Donghan yang sudah sibuk dengan bukunya ikut memandang Hyunbin. Merasa ada yang mencurigakan, ia mendekat. Ekspresinya berubah kaget, membuat rasa penasaran Taedong membuncah dan ikut mendekati temannya itu.

Setelahnya, suara tawa Taedong menggema. Hyunbin tiba-tiba sudah berguling mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Donghan.

"Ya! Ini sakit! Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?!" Hyunbin masih terus mengaduh kesakitan dengan perpaduan tawa Taedong.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu bermain-main?!" Donghan membalas tidak kalah keras, "ini juga kenapa kau malah menggambar yang tidak jelas?"

"Pantas saja sejak tadi tidak ada keluhan dari Hyunbin. Rupanya..." Taedong kembali tertawa, dan Donghan langsung memukul lengannya, membuatnya spontan berhenti tertawa.

Donghan menghela napas panjang. Kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Aku tanya lagi. Kalian serius tidak sih mau berubah?"

Keduanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau serius, ayolah serius juga belajarnya! Kalau seperti ini saja kalian mengeluh, kedepannya kalian mau bagaimana? Masa SMA masih bukanlah apa-apa. Jika kalian keluar nanti, kuliah atau kerja, kalian tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini lagi!" Donghan kembali menarik napas, memberi jeda pada perkataannya, "...dunia tidak sesederhana itu."

Hyunbin dan Taedong tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak memikirkan kenapa Donghan bisa berbicara layaknya orang dewasa yang sudah berpengalaman.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan. Donghan juga hanya menatap kedua temannya. Menunggu gerakan yang dilakukan oleh mereka.

"...Maaf." Satu kata akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Hyunbin.

Donghan kembali menghela napas. "Jadi kalian mau serius?"

Keduanya mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan berhenti membantu jika kalian masih tetap bermain-main." Ucap Donghan tegas.

Keduanya kembali mengangguk. Donghan menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian kembali mengajari kedua temannya dengan telaten.

Hari itu mereka kembali memulai kesungguhan mereka. Bukan hanya melalui ucapan, tetapi melalui tindakan.

* * *

Ujian akhir tinggal menghitung hari. Siswa-siswi sudah banyak mempersiapkan ujian akhir tersebut. Meskipun ujian masuk universitas sudah terlewati sehingga hanya tersisa ujian khusus, tidak membuat semangat mereka luntur untuk menghadapi ujian terakhir di jenjang menengah atas.

Ketiga sahabat yang selalu belajar bersama setahun belakangan itu tengah duduk manis di kantin sekolah. Meskipun mereka juga sedang mempersiapkan untuk ujian, bukan berarti mereka meninggalkan pemenuhan gizi tubuh.

Hyunbin menguap lebar, "Hoam... kenapa hari ini aku ngantuk sekali ya?"

"Padahal sudah biasa kau begadang, kan?" Taedong membalas sambil membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Benar juga." Hyunbin menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Tinggal satu lagi dan semuanya selesai."

"Masih ada ujian khusus, Bin, jika kau tidak lolos ujian masuk bersama," ujar Taedong kemudian meneguk minumannya.

"Semangat teman-teman! Kita sudah berada di ujung kerja keras selama setahun ini," Donghan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, membuat Taedong terkekeh.

"Sudah setahun ya..." gumam Hyunbin kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Ingatannya tentang peristiwa satu tahun belakangan ini berputar dengan baik di otaknya. Setiap hari ia dan kedua sahabatnya itu belajar dengan keras. Entah di sekolah ataupun di rumah, pagi, siang, dan malam semua waktu tergunakan dengan belajar. Mereka juga mengikuti les khusus untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. Waktu mereka benar-benar habis untuk belajar. Hingga terkadang ia mendapat teguran dari Ayahnya karena melupakan makan.

Tidak ada lagi kegiatan membuang waktu dengan bersenang-senang. Ia dan Taedong juga sudah berhenti membolos. Hingga membuat murid lain bahkan guru menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

Kedua sahabat yang dulunya selalu menganggap mudah sekolah, kini benar-benar serius. Mereka memang tidak bisa masuk universitas dengan nilai rapor, tetapi mereka bisa berjuang di ujian yang tentunya lebih sulit hingga tidak sedikit murid yang mengalami _stress._

 _Apakah sekarang ia sudah menemukan impiannya?_

Entahlah. Hyunbin hanya sedang berusaha keras untuk masuk universitas dengan jurusan yang menjanjikan di masa depan. Tidak pernah berpikir apakah jurusan tersebut sesuai dengan bakatnya atau tidak.

"Karena kita semua memilih universitas yang sama, kuharap kita semua juga lolos kesana," ujar Donghan.

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita tetap bersama-sama saat kuliah," Taedong menyahut dengan diselingi tawanya.

Hyunbin mengangkat kepalanya, "Malas sekali harus melihat kalian setiap saat!"

Donghan langsung memukul belakang kepala Hyunbin. "Kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Taedong tertawa semakin keras, cukup untuk membuat murid lain memandang aneh dirinya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda." Hyunbin mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Tapi... apa mungkin saat kuliah nanti kita masih bisa seperti ini?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja. Meskipun nantinya kita menemukan teman baru, kita harus ingat satu sama lain." Balas Taedong cepat. "Apa yang kita lakukan di umur yang masih belasan ini harus selalu diingat sebagai sebuah kenangan indah. Meskipun satu tahun ini kita habiskan _full_ dengan belajar, tapi... kita melakukannya bersama. Berjuang bersama."

Untuk sejenak semuanya diam, tersenyum, dan meresapi apa yang mereka lalui selama ini. Tidak ada yang menimpali perkataan Taedong yang terbilang sangat tidak biasa. Jika nantinya mereka tidak lolos, mereka tidak akan menyesali usaha yang telah dilakukan. Karena usaha yang mereka lakukan adalah langkah awal yang sebenarnya. Gagal bukan berarti menyerah, tetapi sebuah semangat untuk memperbaiki dan meningkatkan kemampuan.

Terlebih mereka adalah laki-laki. Sosok yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Jika di umur mereka yang masih belia ini mereka sudah menyerah, maka sama saja mereka juga menyerah dengan kehidupan di dunia ini.

"Hah, aku sudah tidak sabar dengan ujian akhir," seru Donghan yang tengah merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Taedong berdiri dengan mata tertuju pada kedua temannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjuangan kita!"

Dan kembali meja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian murid lain di dalam kantin.

* * *

Senyuman Hyunbin merekah kala merasakan terpaan angin pada wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Kedua lengannya ia bentangkan, membiarkan angin menggoyang-goyangkan jaket hitamnya.

Sudah satu tahun ia tidak merasakan segarnya udara. Ia terlalu sering merasa sesak napas karena terlalu lama berada di ruang tertutup dengan buku di depan matanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menganggu - _kegiatan merasakan udara segarnya_.

"Ya! Kwon Hyunbin! Kau bisa terjatuh jika terus memejamkan mata! Apalagi kau tidak memegang setirmu!" suara teriakan Donghan dari samping kanannya membuat telinganya berdengung sesaat.

Kini terdengar suara tawa Taedong di samping kirinya. "Biarkan saja, Donghan- _a_! Dia sedang merasakan dinginnya udara musim dingin,"

"Tapi kalau terjatuh dari sepeda bagaimana -ah sudahlah aku tidak mau tahu!" seru Donghan kemudian mengayuh pedal sepedanya lebih cepat.

Saat ini ketiganya sedang bersepeda di tepi Sungai Han. Merilekskan tubuh dan pikiran yang sudah setahun ini mereka gunakan untuk belajar.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar akan bersepeda seperti itu?" Tanya Taedong diselingi tawanya.

"Hm."

Taedong menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Sejenak hanya suara pedal sepeda dikayuh pelan yang terdengar oleh Hyunbin. Ia tidak terlalu peduli apakah Taedong masih di sampingnya atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kau tahu..."

Suara Taedong kembali menggelitik gendang telinganya. Namun, kali ini terdengar pelan dan dalam. Rupanya lelaki itu masih berada di sampingnya.

"...tadinya aku sudah menyerah dengan impianku," ada jeda sejenak yang membuat Hyunbin penasaran, "tapi... kau berhasil membuatku bersemangat lagi."

Hyunbin masih diam, mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka usaha kita setahun ini tidak sia-sia. Kita... berhasil masuk ke universitas yang sama." Taedong tertawa pelan. "Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang."

Pada akhirnya Hyunbin tidak bisa mengabaikan Taedong. Ia membuka matanya, jalanan lurus terlihat di depannya. Punggung Donghan juga masih terlihat tidak jauh. Ia menurunkan lengannya, mensejajarkan keduanya di atas setir sepeda.

"Apa sebahagia itu ketika kau berhasil menggapai impianmu?"

Taedong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyunbin. Mengamati ekspresi sahabatnya, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku baru maju selangkah untuk impianku. Perjalanan yang harus kutempuh masih jauh," Hyunbin tetap memasang telinganya, "tapi... ketika kau sudah menemukan satu titik harapan, maka rasa bahagiamu jauh lebih besar daripada saat kau memenangkan permainan."

Hyunbin mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar hal seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum menemukan impianmu, tapi jangan menyerah! Seiring berjalannya waktu aku yakin kau akan mendapat satu titik itu di jiwamu,"

Hyunbin tertegun. Perlahan bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kurasa sekarang aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Kim Taedong." Ungkapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Taedong bergidik ngeri, kemudian mengayuh pedal sepedanya lebih kuat. Tak lupa memukul belakang kepala Hyunbin hingga sang empunya hampir oleng.

Donghan yang merasakan suara roda semakin mendekat, menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan Taedong yang tertawa sambil mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat dan juga Hyunbin yang tampak bersemangat mengejarnya. Donghan pun tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali menatap ke depan.

Sore itu, ketiganya saling mengejar dengan menggunakan sepeda. Tawa mereka seperti sebuah perasaan lega bercampur rasa bahagia. Mereka berada di titik awal roda kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Semakin lama akan terus berputar mengikuti pilihan yang mereka buat.

* * *

 **Keyakinan adalah awal dari cinta.**

 **-Kwon Hyunbin-**

* * *

"Lihatlah! Mereka sudah besar tapi seperti anak kecil," cibir seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku tepi Sungai Han.

Seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa. "Biarkan saja, sepertinya mereka anak SMA. Mungkin sedang menikmati liburan,"

Pemuda tadi menatap tidak suka pada temannya itu. "Di cuaca yang dingin begini? Bermain sepeda? Kau sama gilanya dengan mereka, Kang Daniel."

Daniel kembali tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkan mereka, Seongwoo- _ya_."

Seongwoo hanya memutar bola mata jengah dan Daniel terkekeh melihatnya. Kemudian lelaki berambut _honey brown_ itu kembali menatap tiga sahabat yang masih asyik bermain sepeda. Matanya menelusuri sekitar. Hari ini tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa anak muda yang sedang berjalan atau duduk seperti dirinya. Matanya berhenti pada lelaki yang sedang larut dalam permainan gitarnya sendiri. Sesekali lelaki itu bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musiknya.

"Suaranya bagus." Gumam Daniel yang masih fokus memandangnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Seongwoo mengikuti arah pandang Daniel. "Oh itu Hwang Minhyun."

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Mana?"

"Itu yang sedang berjalan di belakang pengamen," tunjuk Seongwoo menggunakan dagunya.

Matanya berpindah ke belakang objek yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Ada dua lelaki yang tengah berjalan bersama. Itu Minhyun dan Jonghyun -teman satu klubnya. "Ah benar. Mau menyapa?"

Seongwoo menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Kita tidak cukup dekat untuk menyapa mereka. Lagipula aku yakin dia tidak mengenalku,"

"Tumben. Biasanya kau suka menyapa siapapun yang kau kenal,"

Seongwoo tersenyum penuh arti. "Pengecualian untuk yang satu ini. Kesan pertamanya padaku haruslah bagus,"

Daniel hanya mengangguk paham. Ia sangat tahu bahwa lelaki di sebelahnya itu sangat ingin berteman dengan Hwang Minhyun.

Entah kenapa Daniel merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Seperti sebuah rasa tidak terima yang tiba-tiba datang.

 _Mungkin itu rasa cemburu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Halohaa saya kembali... ada yang masih stay baca ff ini?**

 **Selamat Hari Lahir Ong oppa. Tadinya mau update ff ini sekalian pas ultahnya kemarin ini. Tapi malah ada halangan jadi updatenya baru bisa hari ini**

 **Selamat Wanna One makin sukses aja sih. Sewoon juga tisernya udah keluar, aw aw. Nunggu debutnya dia sama JBJ yang makin hari makin kocak. Sama RAINZ yang perpaduan membernya bagus banget.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah fav fol review**

 **Tolong tetapkan tinggalkan review. Bagi author manapun tuh yang terpenting reviewnya. Saya sendiri pun lebih menghargai yang ninggalin review daripada cuma asal fol fav.**

 **Sekian. Terimakasih**

 **2017/8/26**


End file.
